


Earning Forgiveness

by The_Faceless_Lich



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bladder Control, Burns, Chains, F/F, Genital Torture, Needles, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Tit Torture, Torture, Urination, Vaginal Fisting, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faceless_Lich/pseuds/The_Faceless_Lich
Summary: Forgiveness is something that can only be earned. Ilia finds this truth the hard way!AU! Completely non-canon! Takes place during the trip between Menagerie and Haven that we never saw, Volume 5 of RWBY.





	Earning Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> First: I do not own RWBY. That belongs to Rooster Teeth!
> 
> Second; This is a work of fiction and not intended to be recreated in real life in any way shape or form!
> 
> Third: This is an AU (Alternative Universe) work, therefore it will NOT be Canon compliant and WILL feature major OOC, especially on Blake's part! (Unless RT reveals Blake really is a sociopathic sexual sadist... Seems unlikely)
> 
> Fourth: The contents of this work feature both graphical descriptions of violence and sexual acts. Please, any readers under 18 years turn back now! Additionally, some readers might certain parts of the story difficult and highly uncomfortable to read. If that is the case please stop reading.
> 
> Fifth: The interactions in this work are NOT, I repeat NOT, proper expressions of BDSM or inline with the SSC guidelines that ALL BDSM activities MUST adhere to! Anyone who cannot understand this, please stop reading and seek help for your own sake!

**_Earning Forgiveness_ **

 

 

Ilia Amitola watched the retreating shores of Menagerie from the ship’s stern.

It had taken the Belladonnas a total of five days to organize the Faunus who wanted to help them stop Adam Taurus’ attack on Haven Academy. Even now, behind Ilia, the various volunteers were training or painting shields and banners in white and blue, to differentiate themselves from the twisted black and red that the White Fang under Adam now favored. Part of Ilia knew it was surprising to have managed so much in such a small period of time and the captain agreeing to uphold his debt to Blake and Sun. IT was very noble of him… Especially for a Human…

The chameleon Faunus shook her head as if trying to dislodge the thought. She was supposed to stop thinking in such a way anymore. She had been incredibly lucky that Blake and her family had stepped in to stop the police from arresting her. The least she owed them was to try to have a more opened mind about Humans.

“Lien for your thoughts?” a silky smooth and sweet voice interrupted Ilia’s musings and the chameleon had to fight her Semblance to stop herself from showing her feelings towards the voice’s owner. Blake Belladonna leaned on the railing next to Ilia with a friendly smile. Swallowing slightly at the sight of her crush being so close to her, Ilia nailed her gaze towards the swiftly disappearing Menagerie in the distance.

“Just, thinking I guess…” the dark-skinned girl lied, fumbling a bit over the words. She could actually smell Blake’s perfume in the breeze, which didn’t really help.

It was almost funny how Ilia reacted to Blake’s mere presence after the siege on the Belladonna residence. Before that, when she was still under the sway of the Fennec brothers, Ilia saw Blake as her enemy and more importantly; someone she could never really be with. Perhaps that was even why she confessed the feelings still lurking inside herself; she honestly believed that it would have been the last time she saw Blake.

Fate, however, decided that pulling a joke on Ilia was warranted. That was the only way the young Faunus could explain to herself not only all of the White Fang’s plans falling through, but also landing Ilia herself in a position where not only was she free, but working closely with Blake. The only reason the chameleon Faunus could still function was the fact that raven-haired beauty she was pining for hadn’t acknowledged Ilia’s confession since that night.

“About what we still need to do?” Blake guessed and Ilia was sorely tempted to correct Blake at how wrong she was, but didn’t. Fantasy was sometimes better than the truth.

“You could say that,” Ilia nodded her head minutely before changing the topic; “What brings you here? Don’t you have plans to go over with your folks?”

“There is still a week of sailing until we hit Sanus,” Blake sighed, her ears drooping slightly. “Can’t really plan anything until we know what’s going to be the situation then.” Ilia noticed her… friend’s clenched fists and, despite no small amount of trepidation, put a hand on Blake’s shoulder.

“It will be okay Blake,” Ilia forced herself to smile. “You’ve got your family… And your friends behind you this time!” the cat Faunus actually smiled a little at Ilia’s words, which made the chameleon girl almost swoon.

“That reminds me,” Blake smiled wistfully. “The captain showed me something interesting before we set off. Want to come and see?” The question, while not strange, did catch Ilia off-guard.

“What kind of thing?” the brunette blinked, trying to get her head around it.

“It’s a bit of a secret,” Blake admitted, sounding a little uncomfortable. “Haven’t even told Sun about it yet,” Blake muttered as if a bit embarrassed. Ilia for her part had to fight not to turn a venomous green at the mention of Sun’s name. She didn’t dislike the monkey Faunus, but his clear interest in Blake rattled Ilia a little.

Ironically that made the desire to see what said secret was even stronger.

“As long as you think we have the time,” Ilia nodded and Blake’s smile became positively radiant.

“Come on then!” the cat Faunus grabbed the other girl’s arm and Ilia felt her heart skip a bit, before suppressing her Semblance. After all, turning bright pink in the middle of the day was going to raise some eyebrows.

 

EF

 

Ilia thought herself to be a fairly competent tracker and navigator. After all, working on Menagerie and the surrounding area required such skills so one knew where they were and more importantly where danger might be.

It was a testament to the builder of the ship, that they made something where the chameleon Faunus could actually get lost in. Blake, however, appeared to know exactly where they were going as they descended to lower and lower decks. The number of Faunus or crew they met drastically decreased with each flight of stairs, yet the ship remained as pristine and well lit throughout. Ilia supposed that even if they did go in a section with no light, they would still be able to see, but it was a nice… the comfort she supposed to not have to skulk through shadows for once.

“We’re here,” Blake announced as she stopped in front of a door that lay at the end of a section. What Ilia noticed about it was that it was clearly built as an afterthought, with sloppy welding and a few patches where it was clear there had been a wall there before it.

“What is that?” the tan skinned girl asked tilting her head as Blake started opening the door.

“Well,” the cat Faunus grunted as she turned the crank on the door, which gave a rusty noise of protest. “Apparently the Captain is someone from a family of career sailors,” Blake started explaining. “During the Great War, his grandfather used to transport refugees.” Ilia nodded, recalling her own history lessons.

“Wasn’t that punishable by death in Mistral?” she asked when Blake finally managed to get the door’s hinges to creak open.

“Exactly!” the black haired girl panted as she stepped into the room. “So, the Captain’s grandfather built this little hideyhole in the bow of the ship. Insulated against sound and perfectly stocked with food, water and amenities.”

“That’s,” Ilia searched for the right word for a moment while Blake stepped through the door fully. “Quite admirable.” The Faunus girl admitted before following Blake into the room. “What prompted the Captain to share this with you?” Blake scratched the back of her head uncomfortably before answering.

“It’s… Kind of embarrassing…” the Cat Faunus admitted. “I kind of asked him if he could point me to someplace quiet where I could relax. Crowds… Still kind of make me nervous…” Blake admitted. “So the captain showed me this. He said he mostly used it for storage and in case he needs a brig… Otherwise, it’s mostly forgotten about.”

Ilia looked around the space. For a bolt hole, it was quite spacious, a good twenty by twenty feet. The bow of the sheep was visible as the far wall was canted, the top of it much further away from the door than the bottom. It wasn’t much taller than a normal room, with fluorescent lights running along the corners of the roof. The floor was wood, as well as the surrounding walls, except the wedge of the bow. The middle of the room was surprisingly clear of anything, only with a few crates lining the walls. From the middle of the room, there were several sets of chains, which Ilia supposed were for securing criminals. The chameleon suppressed a small shudder at the hanging manacles. Definitely not cheerful décor…

“So you come here to relax?” Ilia asked, almost bemused. It definitely fit Blake to try and find a little quiet corner for herself. “And do what? Read?” Blake chuckled at that.

“Predictable of me, I know,” she replied in an amused, almost singing voice. “But now that you’re here, we can try something else, too…”

“Like wha…” Ilia never had the chance to finish the sentence, because Blake’s figure suddenly blurred into motion. Before she could react, Ilia felt a cold sensation on her neck, followed by a click… The next thing Ilia felt was vertigo. The room around her seemed to spin of its own accord and Ilia felt herself falling. Focusing whatever willpower she could muster, the chameleon Faunus tried to steady herself, her hand reaching out towards a nearby box… Before a sharp pain erupted at the back of her head. It was sudden, precise and deliberate…

Darkness followed.

 

EF

 

The first thing Ilia noticed as she started to regain consciousness was the fact that someone slapped her hard across the face. The sting of the slap helped clear the cobwebs from Ilia’s mind and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision, trying to move her hands to cover her face. As she did, however, she felt cold steel bite against her flesh, along with the rattling of metal chains sound inside the small room. Before Ilia could try and test the bindings and see if she could break them, another slap, opposite in direction to the previous one, smashed into her face. This time she felt the impact of bone, which, somewhere in her daze she realized, meant it was a backhand. A vicious one at that.

“And the little chameleon finally wakes up,” a singsong, almost mocking voice greeted Ilia’s ears as she blinked away the tears from the last hit. And despite what her ears told her, she couldn’t quite believe them.

“Urgh… B-Blake?” The chained Faunus asked as her vision finally came into sharper focus and she could make out, roughly, Blake standing in front of her, examining the back of her right hand with a fond… Smile?

At Ilia’s question, the Cat Faunus leaned forward towards the bound Ilia, her smile growing.

“You were quite the heavy sleeper Ilia,” Blake smirked coyly. “I thought I was going to have to resort to other means to wake you up. After all, chaining you up and relieving you of your weapon seemed to do nothing to disturb your sleep.”

At Blake’s words, Ilia felt a chill go down her back as she realized her sword was indeed gone from her belt. A quick glance to the left and right confirmed Blake’s words more fully; Ilia was chained to two chains that were attached to the opposite corners of the room, leaving her hands stretched away from her body. The height of the chains also meant that Ilia couldn’t really use her legs; the best she could do was support herself on the balls of her feet to lessen the strain her arms were under. She was mostly sure that letting her arms support her weight for prolonged periods of time would result in at least a dislocated shoulder. Still, it might have been worth it to get out of here and try to figure out what was happening. Her Aura should…

She couldn’t feel her Aura!

Panic slowly seeped into Ilia’s mind now. Being knocked out and chained up by someone she knew. True it was just for training as members of the White Fang needed to be able to resist interrogation, but it was still some experience. Blake’s behavior was strange, but maybe it was just stress or an impostor in front of her. If Blake had cracked from stress then escaping and getting Ghira or Kali, even Sun, would have been enough. Not having her Aura however was… It was terrifying. The Chameleon Faunus felt weak and helpless… She felt almost naked without the power of her Soul protecting her. Try as she might, the chained Faunus couldn’t suppress a shiver.

Blake’s smile meanwhile just grew.

“Felt it, didn’t you?” Blake asked as she stood straighter. Slowly she extended a hand towards Ilia, who followed the appendage as it slowly reached for her neck… Only to feel a sensation of a metal band press against her throat, instead of warm fingers. Try as she might, Ilia couldn’t stop herself from shooting Blake a questioning look.

“Aura suppressor,” The Cat Faunus explained almost lazily as she withdrew hand. “We had some time to ask your former friends at the White Fang about how they planned to transport me to Adam,” the raven-haired girl continued, turning away from Ilia and walking towards a crate near the wall. The bound girl watched her captor walk away with both interest in what she was saying… And trepidation as to what was going to happen. “Once active it renders one’s Aura completely useless and suppresses Semblances.” Ilia’s eyes were glued to Blake’s hand as it gripped the handle of the sword on her back. “As you can see the effect it quite unpleasant…” Ilia couldn’t resist sighing in relief as Blake simply let her sword rest against a crate.

“Blake why are you…” Ilia tried to get a word in, but the Cat Faunus ignored her and continued talking.

“And to think that you were going to give me over to them,” Blake continued remorselessly even as she flipped off the long white coat she wore, her tone quiet and devoid of any emotion. As the cloak fell off, Ilia was left with a stunning view of Blake’s bare muscular back, with only the middle of it obscured by the top she wore; toned and pronounced shoulder blades melded into strong, defined and taut looking arms. Cream-white skin was stretched perfectly, not betraying a single blemish or imperfection as it almost shimmered under the fluorescent light. Ilia felt her mouth going dry as she forced herself to look away, only to be distracted by Blake’s hands.

Slowly and deliberately, Blake swept her hair forward, exposing her slender, beautiful neck to Ilia’s gaze. She then pulled on the knot that tied the string of her top behind her back, loosening it, before it came completely undone. Almost without breathing, the Chameleon Faunus watched as Blake’s hands slowly gripped the ends of the crop top, before they pulled upwards in a slow, sensual manner. Ilia was sure that Blake was aware she was being watched and yet, despite herself and the fear she was feeling, Ilia couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight.  The top soon moved over the Cat Faunus’s head and Blake casually discarded it to the side, letting the black fabric fall on the floor.

The Blake slowly turned to face her captive.

Despite the fact that she couldn’t feel her Semblance right now, Ilia could feel her face turning a brilliant shade of scarlet. Blake Belladonna, the girl of her dreams, was standing in front of her, naked from the waist up and walking towards her. Despite being chained up in a ship’s brig, despite Blake’s bizarre behavior and despite the Aura Inhibitor on her neck, Ilia still felt her stomach tighten and found herself unable to look away from Blake’s body. A perfect, toned stomach, without a trace of fat, marred only by a wound on the left side. A perfect, hourglass waist that screamed femininity and sensuality. Try as she might, Ilia couldn’t resist her eyes traveling upwards towards Blake’s chest.

Ilia’s breath actually hitched for a moment; milk-white skin stretched over two perfectly proportioned globes that, even without being supported, stood high on Blake’s chest. In the middle of each luscious globe was a dark brown, perfectly circular areola topped off with a small, erect nipple.

“Mmmmm!” Blake stretched her arms, bring them high over her head, forcing her entire body to arch forward and lift up her breasts, which Ilia’s eyes followed almost hungrily. At the apex of her stretch, Blake giggled and slowly lowered her arms, her body relaxing. “And here I thought boys were easy to manipulate if one had a decent set of tits.” She taunted, causing Ilia to blush harder.

“I.. I wasn’t…” Ilia tried to find her voice, but Blake interrupted her.

“Wasn’t what Ilia?” the Cat Faunus smiled predatorily and walked, no stalked, sensually towards her chained captive. “Weren’t you imagining how nice it would be to touch them?” Blake stopped in front of Ilia and leaned forward, her arms pushing her breasts together to emphasize them. “Maybe a little taste even? Hm?” the raven-haired girl teased, while Ilia looked away, feeling her face burn all the way to her ears. Her captor’s smile widened into a knowing smirk. “Awww… Now you decide to play coy?” Blake taunted and leaned in closer until Ilia could feel the other girl’s hot breath on her ear. “Or are you hoping I forgot your little _confession_?”

Ilia’s eyes widened and turned to Blake, who was still smiling at her, but not in a smirking superior way. Ilia saw something predatory in Blake’s yellow eyes. Tries, as she might the Chameleon, couldn’t shake the feeling that Blake was looking at her the same way an animal would look at its next meal. Fighting back the twinges of fear that once again started replacing the sense of arousal she experienced from seeing the woman she pined for naked, Ilia spoke up.

“Blake, why are you doing this?” the darker skinned girl demanded, almost pleadingly, her eyes fixed on Blake’s smiling face. Once the question left her lips, however, Blake’s expression changed; it went from a wide, ‘cat caught the canary smile’ to a blank, almost confused expression, as if she had just woken up.

“Why…” Blake began, but before another word left her mouth, her arms blurred into motion and Ilia felt them tighten around her neck, viciously, cutting off the captured girl’s airways. Sheer instinctual panic gripped Ilia almost instantly and against her better judgment, she tried to inhale. Her heart started to pump faster and her arms pulled against the chains that were holding her, her body tried to twist away from the iron grip Blake’s hands had on her neck. Blake continued to speak, her words, almost drowned out by Ilia’s panicked senses.

“You tried to hand me over to a psychopath!” she screamed at Ilia’s face. “Aided in an attempt on the lives of my parents! And you have the _GALL_ to ask me why I would want to take revenge for that?!” with each word that left her mouth Ilia felt Blake’s hand tighten to the point that the Chameleon Faunus seriously started to wonder if Blake wasn’t just going to break her neck and leave it at that. Ilia’s vision was already starting to fade, black spots dancing in front of her eyes. She hadn’t even taken a full breath before Blake begun to strangle her, so the supply of oxygen within her lungs was quickly depleted, even before her chained body started to struggle.

Moments before unconsciousness overcame her though, Ilia felt Blake’s hands release her throat, opening up her airways. With a greedy, desperate gasp, the chained girl sucked in the cold, stale air into her lungs, even as her body slumped from exhaustion. She felt drained and weak from the lack of air to such an extent that even the strain her arms found themselves under, from having to support her entire body’s weight, didn’t even really register. A few minutes passed with the only sound in the room being Ilia’s labored breathing before the captive girl finally managed to stand back on her feet and look up at her captor. Blake was regarding her with an almost bored expression.

“Are you done Ilia?” Blake asked sweetly and placed her hands on the chained Faunus’ shoulders, eliciting a twitch of apprehension. “I hope I got my point across?”

“But,…” Ilia opened her mouth to speak, even as a shadow passed across Blake’s features. “You… You said you forgave me?!” the frightened girl half asked, half-claimed. “You… You said you’d let me help you!” To Ilia’s shock Blake laughed. A throaty laugh, that was almost mirthless, filled with mockery.

“Ah, I see!” Blake finally got herself under control, her right hand traveling up towards Ilia’s face, gently caressing it. “You actually believed that?” the Cat Faunus asked in a voice that was a mocking imitation of a parent asking their child if they fell for a joke. “Well, I couldn’t exactly do what I wanted to do to you in front of everyone, now could I?” the amber-eyed Faunus asked, her smile stretching into something sadistic, in front of Ilia, who swallowed hard, her eyes widening at the implications.  Blake then continued. “After all, it would be hard to claim I want to champion a gentler White Fang,” she leaned close enough to whisper to Ilia, who now felt cold sweat trickling down her back. “If I started torturing you in front of everyone!”

Ilia felt a lump of fear settle in her throat, unable to make even the slightest sounds as Blake pulled away from her, still sporting the same amused, twisted visage.

“I see you understand,” Blake pointed out cheerfully, gazing straight into Ilia’s eyes, even as the chained up girl felt moisture gather in her eyes.

“Blake, this isn’t you!” Ilia shouted at her friend desperately. This couldn’t be happening. Something must have been wrong, this wasn’t the Blake she knew! The Blake she grew up with!

“Yes, it is,” the raven-haired girl countered calmly. “I just don’t let people see it that often. After all, the quiet, mysterious bookworm puts people far more at ease and lets me get close. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Blake… Please…” Ilia pleaded, close to tears now.

“Yes, I do think it’s time we start!” Blake cheerfully exclaimed, ignoring Ilia’s state. “Let’s shed some of _your_ clothes now!” The Cat Faunus’ hands slowly drifted towards the zipper on Ilia’s stealth suit, but the captive girl tried to pull back.

“Blake, stop! Don- _Gah!_ ” Ilia’s pleading was cut off by a sudden and sharp blow to her left kidney, that made stars dance in front of her eyes yet again, even as her entire body shook from the force of the blow. The pain that erupted from her side reached all the way to her chest and for a moment it was hard to breathe. Gasping for breath, Ilia didn’t even notice that Blake winding up the second punch, until it connected with Ilia’s right side, redoubling the pain she already experienced. Ilia screamed again and this time she was more than sure that tears were rolling from her eyes at the pain. She had never taken such hard blows when deprived of her Aura and the pain was almost too much to bear. Before Ilia recovered from the second blow to her kidneys, she felt Blake’s hands roughly grab her hair, pulling her head and body viciously upwards.

“Argh!” An involuntary scream escaped Ilia’s lips as she felt her scalp light up in pain from the force of the pull. Teary, blue-grey eyes stared up at hard, dark, furious, amber ones.

“I see!” Blake slowly ground out in a voice that simply radiated with malice. “So it’s perfectly fine for me to get my tits out,” a sharp, powerful backhand connected with Ilia’s jaw, the blow almost tearing the hair Blake was gripping off the poor girl’s head, resulting in new waves of pain to crash against her mind. “But these tiny,” this time Blake’s balled up fist connected directly with Ilia’s right breast and not only knocked the air out of the Chameleon Faunus’ lungs but also caused her to scream at the top of her voice, the pain simply searing into her body. “Underdeveloped,” another blow connected with Ilia’s other breast and this time the girl didn’t even try to contain her tears or desperate mewing pleas. “Little,” another blow after which Ilia found herself hoping she would just pass out from the pain. “Bee-stings,” another hard hit and Ili’s legs gave out from under her, letting her hands and hair hold her upright. “Deserve better?!” a final hit, this one more vicious than the ones before, sent Ilia’s entire body backward, the chains biting deeply into Ilia’s wrists as they stopped her from tipping over. The only little relief was that Blake had released Ilia’s hair prior to the hit, so the brunette’s hair wasn’t ripped off her head.

Tears flowed freely down Ilia’s face, obscuring her vision, as she gasped for air in between pained sobs. Her body felt like it was on fire, pain radiating from her kidneys breasts and scalp, drowning everything around her in a miasma of pain. It was difficult to think straight as her head seemed to be swimming. All she wanted was to curl up into a ball and drift off into unconsciousness. Her shoulders were already feeling the stress of having to support her entire body, especially given the angle they were in. Through her daze, Ilia saw Blake’s boots in front of her shift slightly.

“Aaaaa!” Ilia found her voice again as she felt herself being pulled to her feet again by her ponytail, the pain in her scalp flaring again with renewed strength. Clumsily, the chained Faunus managed to put her feet under her, standing up to support herself as best she could on the balls of her feet. She knew that sooner or later her legs would cramp up from the position, but right now all she could think about was trying to avoid more pain.

“Now, Ilia,” Blake spoke slowly so that Ilia could understand her. “Should we try again, or do I need to illustrate my point further?” the Cat Faunus asked with the sweet smile back on her features. Ilia sucked in a breath through her teeth. She was without her Aura, chained up, beaten savagely, in a great deal of pain and at the mercy of her captor, but she would be damned if she was just going to surrender to this… _Monster_ in front of her. Summoning all the strength, she could, Ilia lashed out with her right leg, pivoting her lower body slightly and aimed high towards Blake’s side. If she could strike with a hard enough blow to the kidney, she might actually incapacitate Blake for long enough. And the revenge would be almost poetic.

When her leg connected, however, it felt like she had tried to kick a brick wall!

Wincing in pain at the sudden dead stop of her kick, Ilia retracted her leg back to the ground to steady herself, while Blake erupted into a mocking laughter.

“Don’t tell me you forgot _I_ still had my Aura?” the raven-haired captor managed to strain out through laughter, looking at Ilia pityingly. Ilia closed her eyes in anger even as her leg throbbed from the impact against Blake’s Aura. “My, my! So easy to see how the Albain brothers managed to deceive you! You are so gullible!” Blake cooed the last word as one would to a pet. Ilia felt Blake’s fingers grip her chin and raise it up. Against her better judgment, Ilia opened her eyes only to stare into Blake’s hard yellow orbs. All signs of mirth had vanished from them now and the Cat Faunus’ voice was icy cold. “That stunt, however, is going to cost you.” The voice didn’t convey a threat. It wasn’t anger or glee or even pity. It just stated a cold fact.

Without another word, Blake grabbed Ilia’s left leg roughly, lifting it up. The sadistic Faunus lifted the leg to around waist height, which in itself forced Ilia to balance precariously on her other foot, swaying and forcing her arms to remain taut so to not move. Slowly, as if she was in no hurry at all to ease her captive’s suffering, Blake undid the straps on Ilia’s boot, before easing it off the bound girl’s foot along with the sock. Blake then let go of the leg, letting it fall back down to the ground. Ilia wondered what Blake was trying to do, even as the Cat Faunus roughly gripped Ilia’s right leg, making sure to squeeze harder on the spot with which Ilia tried to hit her with. The pain hadn’t completely subsided yet causing Ilia to hiss in discomfort as Blake repeated the procedure of removing Ilia’s footwear. Once done, however, Blake didn’t release the leg. Instead, she started to slowly caress the top of the foot with her fingers.

“You tried to kick me with this foot, didn’t you,” Blake said in a flat tone, more an affirmation instead of a question. “And as I said,” the yellow-eyed girl continue, her fingers closing in on Ilia’s big toe. “It’s going to cost you…” Realization dawned on Ilia and she tried to wiggle her leg free, even as Blake’s slender fingers closed around the toe, while the hand holding Ilia’s leg tightened like a vice.

“Blake, please don’t!” Ilia begged, despite realizing it was probably pointless. Blake didn’t even turn to look at her as she replied.

“Don’t worry,” Blake, cooed gently. “I won’t break it…” was the last thing Ilia heard before Blake twisted her hands and the world exploded in pain!

“AAAAAAAARGH!” Ilia screamed with renewed vigor as her toe started burning as if it was on fire. Blake must have lied because the toe felt broken no matter what she said! Pain radiated out from it and up her leg, all the way to her spine. Spasms seemed to grip her body as she twisted in her restraints wildly as if trying to escape the pain somehow, but Blake’s grip kept her from moving her leg at all. After about a minute, Ilia’s screams finally died down, allowing her to hear Blake’s voice again, even if it sounded distant and distorted.

“I just dislocated it you know,” Blake said in a voice that sounded as if she was scolding Ilia for reacting so strongly. “See?” Blake moved slightly to the side, to let Ilia see, thought misty, tear-filled eyes, what had happened to her toe: the digit appeared to be pointing outward, almost hanging even, at a grotesque angle. The color of the skin around it was darker than Ilia’s normal complexion as well as appearing bloated. Ilia felt sick at the sight, but unable to look away at the same time.

Then Blake grabbed the digit and started twisting it around. Ilia opened her mouth to scream again, but Blake’s other hand clamped it shut, leaving Ilia to only produce muffled cries, even as her entire leg’s weight was now squarely on her dislocated toe, searing new agony into her mind! Her entire body was rigid from the screams, all the while she tried to will her leg to rise high enough to relieve her toe… But every time she did, Blake just twisted the agonizing digit in a new direction, wiping away all of Ilia’s effort.

The worst part was Blake’s words and taunts that still somehow penetrated the agony only to mock Ilia;

“If it was broken, it would have hurt a lot more, believe me,” The Cat Faunus explained as she twisted the toe almost ninety degrees in its socket, eliciting an agonized, muffled wail from Ilia. “This is actually good training you know?” Blake continued, seemingly oblivious as she dangled the leg up and down by the toe, causing the bone to move about within the toe, aggravating the muscles. Ilia’s eyes almost rolling backward from the pain, yet try as she might it wasn’t enough to get her to pass out. “Someone else might have _broken_ all your toes!” Blake exclaimed in mock horror, pulling the toe towards Ilia’s body, causing the leg to bend to a hard angle to accommodate the motion, yet forcing Ilia to lose her footing again and hang by her already bruised and chafed wrists. The only blessing was that Blake’s hand had also moved which allowed Ilia to speak;

“BLAKE STO- ARGH!” The Chameleon Faunus attempted to plead even as Blake started tugging the dislocated digit again. Biting back another scream, Ilia continued, almost hysterical with pain; “PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! I CAN’T STAND IT ANYM- YAAAAAAAAAA!” A cruel twist of the toe completely broke Ilia’s voice and her next word came as a desperate, half-crazed sob; “I’LL DO _ANYTHING_ JUST STOOOOOOP!”

Blake froze at the last words and slowly turned to Ilia, the machinations on the captive girl’s toe stopped. Ilia could barely see in front of her, her vision blurred. She could feel tears running down her face again in fresh waves and even taste snot from her nose, seeping out no doubt from the pain. Even through all that, however, she could _feel_ Blake’s predatory gaze.

“ _Anything_?” Blake asked, even as she let go of the toe she had been playing with, letting Ilia’s exhausted leg fall to the ground, aggravating the dislocation further.

“Grah!” Another half-chocked scream escaped the bound Faunus’ lips as she tried to steady herself on her uninjured leg. As soon as she managed it and regained enough breath to speak, Ilia looked at Blake with wide, pleading eyes. “Yes! Anything! Anything, just please…”

“Dance, then!” Blake exclaimed cheerfully, clapping her hands, her face beaming with a smile, even as Ilia tried to register the order.

“Wha… What?”

“Dance!” Blake repeated and stepped closer to Ilia. “You said ‘anything’ and I say ‘dance’.” She explained patiently, as if to a child. “Here! Let me help!”

Before Ilia could utter another word or even fully comprehend, what Blake demanded of her, the Cat Faunus stomped her heavy boots onto the unprotected toes of Ilia’s left leg, grinding the rough sole into the bare skin. The reaction was instantaneous as Ilia’s mouth flew wide open, wordless and her pupils shrunk from the sudden impact. That state lasted for a mere heartbeat, before an earsplitting shriek of pain flew out of Ilia’s mouth, ringing across the tiny room. As Blake removed her boot from Ilia’s stomped on toes, the bound girl instinctively curled her leg towards her body… Before losing her balance and aggravating her dislocated toe further, reigniting the furious pain that had barely started to dull.

“EYAAARGH!” Ilia wailed, feeling her throat go hoarse from the constant screaming. Immediately the abused Faunus tried to place her hurting, but uninjured left leg back on the floor to find balance and relieve her agonizing right leg and over-stressed shoulders,…

Only for Blake to stomp on it again, with even more vicious spite.

This time Ilia did not even have the voice to scream, only a hoarse croak of agony escaping her lips. The second blow to her left foot was even worse than the first, the thick leather meeting already bruised skin and bones. The resulting anguish forced the Chameleon Faunus’ body to outright twist like a worm on a hook, unable to find a position where it didn’t hurt right now. Whimpering mews passed through Ilia’s lips next, half choked by sobs, tears, and snot.

“My, my, a dance and a song!” Blake giggled like a child, even as Ilia’s body started to subdue and relax. “You really know how to make a girl happy!” she exclaimed and this time didn’t even wait for Ilia’s foot to fully touch the ground, before bringing the heel of her boots down on the abused appendage.

Ilia outright chocked with the pain this time, feeling the rough, wooden heel cruelly bury itself in her flesh. The last thing she remembered was hearing a sickening crack, before her vision exploded from the sheer agony that erupted from the blow and sweet, feeling free darkness overcame her.

 

EF

 

Ilia slowly opened her eyes, her eyelids feeling like made from lead. She wasn’t sure how long she had been unconscious, but as soon as she tried to move her head, a horrible ache erupted across her neck and shoulders. They felt stiff and unresponsive, every single movement followed by a twinge of discomfort. And yet, they were the parts of her body that hurt the least!

The Chameleon Faunus’ senses slowly returned to her upon waking and she immediately regretted it; her wrists felt raw from the chains that were still biting into her skin, her chest and sides felt bruised to the point that even breathing carried a dull ache, her throat was parched and felt sore from screaming. Worst of all were her feet; she couldn’t feel her right foot at all, only pins and needles along with heat from where it should be, while her left foot was still a throbbing mass of pain.

With a titanic effort, the abused girl managed to lift her head, focusing her vision in front of her, only to see…

“You know,” a honey-soaked voice purred, causing Ilia to feel a pit in her stomach, born of fear. “If you keep falling asleep every time I play with you, I can’t help you enough!” Blake cooed, stepping fully into view of Ilia. The Cat Faunus that had tormented Ilia was still in the same state of undress as before, naked from the waist up, but the chained girl couldn’t even summon the strength to be embarrassed about it this time.

“B-blake…” Ilia croaked out, her voice not even sounding like her own. “H-help…” At the plea, Blake’s hands cupper Ilia’s cheeks and lifted the girl’s face until she was inches away from Blake’s gently smiling visage.

“Silly chameleon,” Ilia’s captor smiled wider, causing shivers to run down Ilia’s back. “I am helping you! I am helping you earn my forgiveness.”

“Forgive… Ness?” Ilia managed to strain out, fear having gripped her voice.

“Why yes!” Blake licked her lips in a predatory manner. “You see, when I have tortured you enough and am satisfied with how repentant you are for your actions, I am going to let you go.” Ilia felt her heart clench in abject terror at the promise. “Isn’t that nice of me?” Blake asked, standing up slightly, placing a gentle kiss on Ilia’s forehead.

At another time Ilia would have swooned and felt elated from the kiss. Just the sensation of Blake’s lips was something she would have craved… Now, however, it felt like a stigmata; a deathly kiss one would give to someone who would soon be dying… More than that, Ilia felt it a promise of the pain she was about to suffer. Unable to control herself, tears started to well up in Ilia’s eyes again, while her jaw trembled.

“I asked a question!” Blake’s voice demanded, startling Ilia. Teary grey-blue eyes looked back into uncaring yellow-catlike ones, searching for information. Blake for her part only sighed, before repeating the question slowly, as if to an idiot. “I asked, Ilia; Don’t. You. Think. I. Am. Nice?”

“I… ” Ilia opened her mouth to speak, trying to fight back her terror. “I think… Y-you are very. Very nice Blake!” the chained girl managed to strain out the lie through her throat, not even able to hold herself back from shaking as she did. Blake tilted her head, regarding Ilia for a moment, her unwavering gaze making the captive Faunus gulp.

Then she spoke.

“You know that lying is a bad thing to do Ilia?” the raven-haired girl droned out, her tone and accusation causing an involuntary hiccup to escape Ilia’s throat. “And after I went through the trouble of resetting your toe as well!” Blake scolded and stepped closer to Ilia, who broke down completely.

“No! No, no, no! I wasn’t lying! Blake, I wasn’t lying, I swear I wasn’t! Please believe me! I…” Blake seemed to ignore the desperate pleading of the girl in chains completely as she slowly and delicately reached towards Ilia’s left hand, gripping the thumb in a way that gave away her intention, sending Ilia into hysterics. “No! Not that! Anything! I told the truth, I tol- GYARGH!” Ilia’s pleas stopped mid-sentence as she felt her thumb being dislocated. I didn’t hurt nearly as much as when her toe was dislocated, but it was enough to make Ilia go rigid with the pain, her tears again streaming down her face.

“Don’t lie to me again Ilia!” Blake warned, pulling the thumb back, a strangled cry erupting from Ilia’s mouth. “Next time I won’t be so forgiving!”

“I won’t! I promise not to lie anymore! Please, I promise!” Ilia pleaded weeping openly. Blake placed a hand on the top of the hysterical girl’s head, petting her.

“I believe you!” Blake assured her captive, even as Ilia felt her other hand close around Ilia’s index finger. “But I like to make sure you remember!” she clarified before another sickening plop reached Ilia’s mind and she started trashing again.

“I PROMISED! I PROMISED! I PROMISED!” she wailed desperately, hoping for some relief from her demonic captor. Even her voice was starting to fail, unable to maintain screams “Please… I promised… I promised…”

“Now!” Blake clapped her hands again, trying to draw Ilia’s attention, with moderate success. “Before you decided to be rebellious and I had to discipline you,” the Cat Faunus spoke as if discussing the weather. “I wanted to remove some of your clothes and see your disappointing tits!” Ilia chocked in shame at the insult even as Blake reached for the zipper on the stealth suit. “I trust there won’t be any problems this time?” Ilia weakly shook her head, but Blake simply backhanded her across the face with enough strength that Ilia’s entire body lurched to the side. “Use. Your. Words!”

“No!” Ilia desperate shook her head, “I won’t cause problems, Blake, I prom-” Another slap interrupted Ilia’s ramblings and the confused girl looked up at Blake for an explanation, only to find her captor smirking.

“From now on you’ll refer to me as ‘Goddess’!” Blake ordered and leaned towards Ilia, her smile growing predatory again, her eyes filled with amusement. “Because as of now, _I_ am the only deity that has any control over you, understand?”

“Y-yes, I do… Goddess… ” Ilia strained out the words through her pained jaws, feeling blood from a split lip trickle into her mouth. Without her Aura, Blake’s backhands felt more like a punch, to the point that Ilia was amazed she had not lost any teeth yet.

“Good girl!” Blake purred as she gripped the zipper on Ilia’s suit and started slowly pulling it down.

Despite the pain, she was in and the knowledge that this was by far the least painful thing that had happened to her all day, Ilia still felt shame welling up inside her. It would have been one thing if she was undressing herself or even if it was under different circumstances. Now, however, it felt simply… Dirty and demeaning to be undressed like this! She just wished Blake would hurry up and get it over with, but her captor didn’t seem to agree. Blake pulled down the zipper inch by inch, with such excruciating slowness that Ilia could register each little tooth clicking free, all the while, Blake’s free hand traveled up Ilia’s body, tracing the tips of her fingers over the suit’s surface. She started at Ilia’s hips, then slowly, counter the direction of the zipper, traveling up Ilia’s stomach. Despite the lightness of the touch, Ilia could still feel the nails scraping. Then the suit’s zipper passed Ilia’s breasts, Blake stopped for a moment looking perplexed, before chuckling.

“So cute!” she gushed in a fake tone, pulling the sides of Ilia’s suit further apart, exposing a black sports bra. “You’re wearing a bra! Just like a big girl would…” ignoring Ilia’s chocked whimper, Blake placed her hands directly on Ilia’s breasts and began to rub them gently. The stimulation was barely there, the bra’s fabric absorbing most of it, but Ilia could still feel the palms of Blake’s hands as the rubbed against her nipples. The sensation, however, was not as pleasant as Ilia knew it should have been. The pain in her body and more specifically the blows she received to her breasts appeared to work against any enjoyment the Chameleon Faunus might have received. Instead, Blake’s motions only seemed to reignite tiny flickers of pain across her chest.

“Urgh… Blak- YAAAAA!” before Ilia could even speak the end of her name, Blake’s hands gripped the chained girl’s nipples like vices, crushing the nubs with far too much force, before yanking them upwards, forcing Ilia to almost hang from them.

“Who?” Blake asked bemused even as she lifted her hands higher, making Ilia go wild from the pain.

“Goddess! Goddess! Please! Mercy! MERCYIIIEA!!!” Ilia didn’t really scream. Her hoarse throat didn’t allow for such a thing; instead, she was screeching and wailing as high as she could before Blake finally let go of her nipples after what seemed like an eternity. Once the dreadful pull disappeared, Ilia slumped down, the breasts still burning from the pain and her breathing labored. She barely had the strength in her to stand on her feet anymore as they felt like rubber.

A pull on her ear shifted Ilia’s head towards Blake again and the abused girl found herself staring into Blake’s hellish yellow eyes again.

“You have such a pretty voice Ilia,” Blake complimented with a dreamy sigh. “I look forward to hearing it again and again and again…” she trailed off, while Ilia shook like a leaf at the implication. Her eyes flickered down in an attempt to look at anything else… Only for her heart to sink as she saw that Blake had produced a large combat knife from somewhere. Blake must have noticed Ilia’s gaze because she held up the knife closer to the captive girl’s face.

“Oh, this?” the raven-haired Faunus asked teasingly. “Well, I can’t undress you properly without going through your arms and I have absolutely no desire to unshackle you,” Blake explained calmly as she moved the knife to the sleeve of Ilia’s suit. “You might do something dumb and hurt yourself again!” Blake chuckle and began cutting away the fabric.

Blake worked deftly and fast, and soon Ilia found the upper half of her beloved garb, hanging listlessly in tatters, supported only by the belt on her hips. Ilia’s bra was shredded as well, lying at her feet, leaving her completely naked from the waist up. The stale air in the room caressed her skin and made the chained chameleon feel all the more vulnerable in front of her tormentor, in addition, to make it very clear to Ilia where bruises were forming on her body.

Blake meanwhile, was circling Ilia like a cat would with its prey, now and again trailing the cold knife on Ilia’s exposed skin, just enough to startle the terrified girl each time. Even without the knife, Ilia felt small and defenseless under Blake’s gaze. Every time their eyes met for an instant, Ilia would look away, her face burning from being inspected like a piece of meat. The fact that Blake was no doubt simply pondering where to cut first added only fuel to Ilia’s fears. Every time the knife touched, Ilia was sure it would be when Blake would start cutting her. The anticipation made her so tense, she almost begged Blake to do something, anything, just so she didn’t have to wait anymore.

The clicking of Blake’s shoes finally stopped, directly behind Ilia and the brunette tensed her body waiting for whatever would come next… Only to feel two slender hands encircle her waist and Blake’s body pressed against her back. On instinct, Ilia tried to squirm away but suddenly felt the tip of the knife dig hard into the underside of her right breast, forcing her to freeze up for fear of getting stabbed. Blake pressed her own breasts firmer onto Ilia’s back, making Ilia very much aware of the other girl’s body heat. Then Blake whispered into Ilia’s ear throatily.

“You seemed to be cold and shivering Ilia,” Blake taunted, even as her free hand caressed Ilia’s stomach. “Don’t want you getting cold… That’s dangerous you know!” Ilia felt her ear being licked and had to fight very hard not to pull away from Blake’s tongue. “But I am sure you’ll let me take care of you, won’t you Ilia?” Blake asked before she shifted her grip and bit down viciously into the Chameleon’s overstressed and tense shoulders.

“Uuuuugh!” Ilia grunted as she felt Blake’s canines break the skin on her shoulder. Even if they didn’t the sinews were stretched so much that any more pressure on them was almost agonizing. Thankfully, for her, she still managed to register that Blake had asked her a question; “I-I’ll let you take care of me… Goddess…” Ilia strained the last word out, almost too late as she felt the knife, that was still pointed towards her breast, shift a millimeter.

“Perfect answer!” Blake whispered back, before letting go of Ilia and stepping around in front of her captive, yet the knife never really left its position, pointing threateningly towards Ilia’s breasts. What Ilia noted, however, was that Blake’s smile was gone, replaced with a frown. The dark skinned girl didn’t have time to ponder what it meant, however, as Blake spoke again, this time in a much more neutral tone of voice:

“Now though, I am afraid the fun is going to stop for a while Ilia dear,” Blake explained as she turned around and removed the knife from Ilia’s body. Ilia let out a breath she didn’t even know was holding as she could now breathe a smidge more deeply, but her eyes were fixated on Blake, as the sadistic Faunus walked towards a crate and opened it with the flat of the knife. “Now it’s time to work on you earning my forgiveness,” Blake said as she placed the knife on the floor and reached into the crate.

Ilia’s heart almost stopped, as she watched Blake slowly and deliberately pulled her hand out of the crate, to reveal that she was now holding a meter long, black bullwhip. The Cat Faunus turned toward Ilia fully so her captive could appreciate as she let the whip uncoil to the ground, where it landed with a muted thud. Slowly, with a predatory sensuality and a ravenous smile, Blake walked back around Ilia, letting the whip drag behind her, knowing full well, that a pair of terrified grey-blue eyes were following the implement.

Ilia actually found herself struggling to draw a breath as the whip moved pass her body and outside her field of view. She knew on some level that it was the fear exaggerating the proportions of the long leather whip, but even so, Ilia was certain that even a grazing hit from such a thing would be agonizing… And that Blake was unlikely to be as generous…

The clicking of Blake’s heels stopped and against her better judgment, Ilia craned her neck so that she could see Blake’s figure, dimly in the corner of her eye.

“Now Ilia,” Blake began quietly. “I know this hurts, but you _will_ count for me until we get to one hundred,” Ilia was already shaking and on the verge of tears when she heard the command. Blake must have known that it would have been nearly impossible for her captive to keep her wits about her well enough to count so high! Ilia’s tormentor, however, didn’t seem to notice as she continued. “And I want you to say ‘Thank you Goddess!’ after every count, is that clear?”

Ilia couldn’t even find the breath to answer, instead, a low, mewing, pleading voice escaped her lips, much to her shame… Before the whip split the air around her and impacted, savagely, against her right forearm. For the briefest of moments, there was nothing as if Ilia’s mind was trying to catch up to what happened… The poor Faunus barely had time for her eyes to widen before she started thrashing from the pain that erupted in her mind. Her forearm felt like it caught fire and was broken. The pain was worse than when Blake had stomped on her foot, if only because how concentrated it was on such a small area of her skin. The whip had also coiled around the forearm from the force of the blow, aggravating the hit spot with its presence, as it ground against the skin.

“What did I say about words?!” Blake demanded, screaming, even as she tugged the whip, getting it to drag across the impacted spot, chafing and breaking Ilia’s skin, drawing fresh, agonized wails from the chained girl, even as she desperately struggled for relief.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry Goddess!” Ilia wailed as much as she could, her body writhing like a worm on a hook in her restraints. She was sure she was going to die! There was no way she’d survive a hundred hits like this! She was going to die, hidden away in a ship compartment, whipped to death by Blake! Tears and mucus rolled freely down her face, wet sobs starting to replaced her anguished screams.

It took a good minute until Ilia relaxed enough, her sobs, now quiet whimpering, before Blake spoke again.

“If you’re really sorry,” Blake demanded and Ilia heard the whip swishing through the air again. “COUNT!” the whip hissed like a sword through the air and a moment later, Ilia’s back exploded in pain…

 

EF

 

The whipping that followed was beyond merciless! Blake didn’t even try to hold back as she beat Ilia, seemingly never running out of energy to bring down the heavy, coarse bullwhip down on the poor chameleon’s back. Every blow that landed, Ilia felt like a knife was being run down her back, leaving another angry, pulsing reminder of its path. Blake’s alternating strikes further added to the torment, as the overhead ones caused Ilia’s legs to buckle, waves of fresh pins and needles erupting along her shoulders, while the ones that started from the bottom were shredding the already tattered remains of Ilia’s costume like old paper.

For the first ten blows, Ilia could barely even think through the pain. The only reason she even bothered trying to count between the cruel, scything strikes of the whip that Blake abused her with, was that if she didn’t the torment would be prolonged. By the thirtieth lash, Ilia was screaming continuously and all but bouncing in her restraints, any pain in her arms, shoulders, and wrists ignored in favor of futilely trying to dodge the black scourge. A little over half way through her ordeal, Ilia could not even summon the strength to do more than twitch and pathetically mew out the counts and ‘gratitude’ as Blake continued to shred her back. After about a dozen or so blows that elected no response, however, Blake started hitting Ilia with the whip using both hands, which effectively doubled to force of each lash and Ilia, despite her exhaustion still found voice enough to grunt and choke from the pain. The ninety-eight blow that Ilia suffered through was the worst, however, as Blake’s aim proved off, sending the end of the whip sailing over Ilia’s right shoulder, resulting in the very tip of the scourge impacting against her right nipple with a sickening swish. Ilia’s entire body seized up for an instant, every muscle tensing to the extreme, while the Faunus bit down on her own lip so fiercely the skin broke even while fresh tears erupted from her eyes and she lost control of her bladder. Much to her absolute mortification, the chained girl became acutely aware of a steady stream of warm liquid running down her legs and slowly pooling at her feet.

Broken sobbing bubbled up in Ilia’s throat as she felt her entire body burn with shame. Blake actually stopped her lashing of the broken girl for a good few minutes, commenting, taunting and belittling Ilia as being a disgusting animal with no self-control, further rubbing salt into Ilia’s wounds and causing her unprecedented humiliation.

Then the whipping resumed, Blake, announcing her intention to see if she can make Ilia piss herself again.

When the hundredth hard strike crashed against Ilia’s back, directly along the length of the poor girl’s spine Ilia’s head slumped in defeat. Barely having even the strength to breathe, she stared down at her own feet, not even caring about the stench of urine that radiated from the floor below her, or her own body. She just wanted to rest. She just wanted this to be over…

“You are quite the pathetic sight, Ilia my dear,” Blake’s voice sounded again, Ilia hearing it, as if from the other end of a tunnel. “See?” something was shoved into Ilia’s face and it took the whipped girl a few moments before she could focus on what it was… And then recoil from it!

On Blake’s Scroll was a picture of Ilia’s back, now crisscrossed with angry, red stripes and welts. There was not an inch of skin that wasn’t at the very least red and raw, if not outright cut. On several points, Ilia saw that blood was trickling from the edges of the wounds, down towards her legs. Ilia felt like vomiting as the realization that she was looking at her own body, which reminded her more of a hacked up piece of meat, sunk into her agony-addled mind.

Fighting back the bile that was threatening to rise up to her throat, and summoning whatever flicker of strength she could, Ilia raised her head towards Blake, who was looking at her with a fond smile.

“P-p-please… mercy… be-beg… mercy… please…” half-formed words and sounds tumbled out of Ilia’s raw throat, trying to get herself some relief, even for a few moments longer. The pain in her back, while not the searing hot intensity that it was during the whipping, was still there having receded into a constant, bone-piercing ache. Having seen the picture, only made Ilia more aware of the fact, which she supposed was Blake’s intention all along. The Cat Faunus however ignored Ilia’s words and after pocketing her Scroll, leaned in, cupping ilia’s right breast.

“I am so sorry about this Ilia,” she cooed as she ran her finger roughly over the cut the whip left on Ilia’s nipple, drawing a raspy squeal from Ilia’s overexerted vocal cords. “It means the plans I had about piercing these will have to wait a bit.” Blake clarified and Ilia felt her blood run cold. “You understand I hope?” the black-haired Faunus asked her captive, as she dug the nail of her thumb into the small cut on the nipple, Ilia sucking air through her teeth as to not scream directly in Blake’s face.

“I under-arhhh-understand… God-eeeeeeeeess-aaaaaa!!!” Ilia wailed the last word as Blake’s finger pushed further into the wound, blood now flowing freely down Ilia’s breast and down her stomach. The pain of the little insertion proved too much, causing the battered girl to once again, piss herself. Blake scrunched her nose at the smell and growing puddle under her captive. Slowly, as if savoring the action, she withdrew her hand from the hysterical girl’s breast.

“We’re going to have to work on your self-control Ilia!” Blake sighed disappointedly before turning away from the hanging Faunus, walking towards her clothes. “However, today is getting quite late, so that will happen tomorrow,” Blake explained as she slowly put her top back on and reached for her coat. “Besides, whipping you like the disobedient bitch you are was quite exhausting.” She finished, turning around and flashing Ilia a satisfied, sadistic smile.

Ilia watched helplessly as her captor simply walked past her and towards the door, but was secretly glad that, at least for now, her ordeal was over…

“Oh, how can I forget?” Blake exclaimed as she was directly behind Ilia, causing the darker skinned Faunus’ breathing to hitch in fear at the tone. Behind her, Blake was rummaging for something, before a strong, alcoholic smell hit Ilia’s nose.

“I can’t let these wounds get infected, now can I?” Blake teased in a sadistic tone and Ilia started trembling as she heard a bottle opening. Moments later a liquid was pouring over Ilia’s back, running down her shoulders, covering all the welts and scrapes that were left by the lash. A second later, Ilia threw back her head and wailed, despite her sore abused throat. The Chameleon girl could actually taste blood running down it now.

The liquid was warm, yes, but on her bruised skin, it was almost soothing. Wherever the liquid touched on a wound, however, Ilia felt as if needles were being jammed into her flesh. Instincts took over and she archer her back as high as she could in an attempt to escape, but it only served to aggravate the cuts, even more, opening them for more of the hellish liquid to seep into them, redoubling the pain.

“Try to get some sleep Ilia,” Blake advised singingly, ignoring Ilia’s cries for help and mercy. “I’ll make sure we have more time to work on your repentance tomorrow.” the sadistic girl promised and turned off the light, slamming the door shut after her, leaving Ilia alone in the dark room with her own screams and pain for company…

 

EF

 

Ilia was not sure if she had actually fallen asleep that night or just passed out from the pain. What she did know however was that she was still chained up, hanging by her exhausted arms, standing in a puddle of urine, half-naked.

Which was why waking up with no pain in her shoulders, or the sensation of hanging, led the Chameleon Faunus to, for a few heartbeats to believe that what happened yesterday was some kind of dream. Once she tried to move, however, the illusion shattered as her entire body hummed with receding aches and pains. Her leg muscles felt like lead, her shoulders felt as if stretched, wrists chafed and barely responsive, her left foot throbbed, the big toe on her right foot still felt like pins and needles, her left hand pulsed every time she tried to move her fingers and she was still naked from the waist up. Worst of all, however, was the searing agony in her back, which barely refused to even let her breathe without hurting and the sensation of the bruises on her breasts. The stench of stale urine hit her nose moments later, as Ilia finally opened her eyes.

She was still in the same room Blake had savaged her in, only know she was lying on the floor on her side, against the wall farthest from the door. Slowly Ilia looked down at her hands and much to her shock, saw that they were free, with no bindings on her wrists. Instead, her wrists were wrapped in high-quality medical gauze, even if the material had long ago soaked through with blood. Her left thumb and forefinger were bandaged and reset as well. Quickly realizing that she might actually stand a chance at escaping, Ilia tried to scramble to her feet and run toward the door… Only for the clinking of chains to bring her attention to her feet. With no small amount of mortification, Ilia slowly lowered her gaze, until she saw that there was a chain around her left ankle, welded to the wall she was sleeping next to.

Before the bound girl could think about trying to break the chain and escape, however, her nose caught a pleasant scent. Turning around and feeling her stomach growl a little, Ilia saw that on the floor, well within her reach, was a plate, heavily loaded with fruit and croissants. The abused Faunus’ vision narrowed, until all, she could really see was the inviting plate of food, as she realized she hadn’t eaten in over a day. Feeling her stomach contract in _need_ , Ilia pushed herself onto her knees, ignoring the twinges of pain every single movement caused and reached toward the plate. Shutting up the cries of her stiff shoulders, Ilia reached out, her fingers hovering over the rim of the plate, almost afraid to touch it, lest it turned out to be a mirage.

Then the metal plate cover slammed onto the plate, the sharp edge smashing into Ilia’s fingers, crushing them.

“Giiiii-ARGH!” a scream tore out of Ilia’s mouth, the sound itself causing her pain as it traveled up her abused throat. With almost uncomprehending eyes, she watched as the gleaming metal bit into her digits, denying her even a bite. Even though she felt like crying, her eyes were dry, leaving her only to whimper impotently.

“It’s nice to say ‘good morning’ before you start scarfing down food you know!” a chiding voice sounded and Ilia felt as if her body was being immersed in ice. Very slowly, reluctantly, praying she was wrong, Ilia looked up, following the long, slim arm that had just brought down the cover, until Ilia was once more staring into Blake’s Cheshire smile.

The Cat Faunus wasn’t wearing the same clothes she had yesterday. In fact, she wasn’t wearing anything, aside from a two-piece, black swimsuit, that left very little to Ilia’s imagination.

“Good morning, Ilia!” Blake greeted as if nothing had happened yesterday, or she wasn’t currently trying to slice off the Chameleon Faunus’s fingers. “How are you this morning?” she asked, even as she rolled off the crate she’d been standing on, resulting in, for a few agonizing moments, all her weight to rest on the metal plate cover and in turn, Ilia’s suffering fingers.

“Naaaaa!!!” Ilia grunted, her head slamming against the floor, as she felt the metal cover dig further into her flesh.  Sobbing, Ilia barely heard, Blake’s tone change dangerously.

“ _Manners_!” Blake ground her teeth, emphasizing her point, by twisting the cover left and right as if trying to saw off Ilia’s fingers.

“I’M SORRY BL-MRIYAAA!” with lightning speed, Blake lifted the cover and slammed it down again, even harder. “GODDESS! I’M SORRY GODDESS! PLEASE I’M SORRY! HUNGRY! I WAS SO HUNGRY! PLEAAAAASE, I’M SORRY!!!” Ilia wailed, trying to convince Blake to let her fingers go, even though the metallic tang of blood was once again present at the back of her tongue from where her throat was shredding itself to accommodate the sound.

“As long as you’re honest!” Blake nodded as if they were playing a game, before removing the cover, letting Ilia retract her hand. The Chameleon Faunus stared with both shock and relief at her fingers, angry, red and bloody lines marking where the platter had broken her skin between the first and second knuckle. Slowly, unable to control her shaking, Ilia cupper her wounded right hand, with the bandaged left one, retracting them to her body. She was barely breathing through the pain, her hunger completely forgotten.

Meanwhile, Blake, now kneeling between Ilia and the plate of food, had plucked one of the croissants from the plate and had started examining it curiously, before turning to Ilia.

“Are you that hungry, Ilia?” she asked bemused, moving the piece of bread closer to Ilia’s head. Slowly, tentatively, afraid that it would be taken away again, Ilia stretched out her hand to grab it, only for Blake to pull it away. “No hands! Just open your mouth!” Blake instructed.

Ilia realized what Blake wanted to really do; she wanted to feed Ilia like one would a pet. To humiliate her further. But The bakery smell was too much for the girl on the floor. Her body was racked with pain, her stomach was growling louder with each passing second and the fatigue she felt in her muscles meant that she could barely even move. The cold, hard fact was that if she wanted to survive whatever Blake was going to do to her, Ilia couldn’t do it without food. Slowly, swallowing down her pride and hoping she wasn’t blushing from the shame, Ilia opened her mouth, like a dog waiting for food.

“Good girl!” Blake praised in a mocking tone even as she brought the pastry close enough to Ilia’s mouth so that the Chameleon bit into it hungrily.

Ilia didn’t really care what the filling was. She didn’t care how fluffy the dough was, how warm or cold, she didn’t even care if it was stale. All she cared about was the fact that food was traveling into her stomach right now. Ilia barely even chewed as she swallowed in big, desperate gulps, before taking another ravenous bite. In less than half a minute, the treat was gone, leaving the Chameleon Faunus feeling even hungrier than before, the fast, gluttonous bites only serving to flare up her hunger.

“Ready for another?” Blake taunted, waving a pear by its stem. Try as she might, Ilia’s hunger again overwhelmed her pride and she opened her mouth greedily. “Nope!” Blake chastised. “I want you to bark for me this time!” the black haired girl ordered, licking her lips in anticipation.

Feeling revulsion for even considering it, Ilia swallowed hard…

“ _Woof_!” she barked in a whispery, embarrassed tone, her mind recoiling from her own actions even as she did so. If Blake had expected Ilia to refuse, her disappointment didn’t show, as she slowly fed the Chameleon the pear.

The ‘game’ continued for a while longer, with each one of Blake’s requests getting more and more demeaning for Ilia. Sometimes they were humiliating, like licking various parts of her body, sometimes they were painful, like lying on her back. By the time they were done, all Ilia wanted was to curl up in a ball and let the floor gobble her up out of embarrassment and mortification of having been forced to do tricks, just so she can put some food in her rumbling stomach. Secretly, despite her half-sated stomach, Ilia was glad the plate was clean, if only because she could stop being humiliated in such a way.

“Well, I’d say we have breakfast covered,” Blake said as she moved the plate away from Ilia, her other hand producing a large bottle of water. “Thirsty?”

In yet another moment of weakness, Ilia nodded, for the first time since she woke up feeling how dry and gritty her mouth and throat felt. The dehydrated Faunus stared almost mesmerized as Blake opened the plastic bottle, before lowering it to Ilia’s lips.

The first little sip barely even had time to register, before being absorbed by Ilia’s dry skin. Driven by thirst, Ilia swallowed faster and faster, breathing taking a secondary role. She could feel thin streams of liquid seeping either side of her mouth but ignored them as the soothing cool water traveled and calmed down the burning further down her throat. By the time the bottle was empty, Ilia was out of breath, gasping for air as she pushed the last of the liquid down toward her stomach.

“How about some more?” Blake smiled, producing another bottle from behind her. Ilia, now having regained her breath, wiped the water that had trickled down the sides of her mouth, shaking her head. She didn’t feel thirsty anymore, feeling the water sloshing in her stomach contently. Blake’s smile faded a little at the silent answer, and Ilia corrected herself in a small voice.

“I’m… I’m not thirsty anymore Goddess…” she trailed off, as Blake’s smile returned, gaining a little sadistic edge.

“Now, now, Ilia!” Blake scolded, shifting her body more fully toward Ilia, even as she opened the cap of the plastic bottle. “Who knows what’s best for you?” she asked and Ilia, much to her horror, noticed the playful gleam in the Cat Faunus’ eyes. Even as she felt herself curl up a little, Ilia answered, her voice shaking.

“Y-you do Goddess…” she lied, despite knowing Blake could see straight through her at the moment.

“Exactly! After all, if you don’t listen to my recommendations, you could end up hurt or worse!” Blake cooed and brought the second bottle to Ilia’s lips and the Chameleon girl drank obediently, aware of what would have happened if she had refused. The second bottle was quickly drained, followed by Blake producing a third. “Third time’s the charm?” she tilted her head smiling and unscrewed the bottle, Ilia tried to breathe in slowly as she forced the water down, even though her stomach protested the additional liquid. Taking significantly longer than the previous two bottles, Ilia finally finished the third one, Blake putting the empty bottle next to the other two.

“Such a good girl!” Blake petted Ilia’s head, before standing up and gesturing for the other Faunus to do the same. “Now on your feet!” she ordered.

Slowly and gingerly, Ilia moved to obey. Trying to stand upright from her current kneeling position proved to be a mistake, as the moment she put any type of pressure on her toes, they felt like they’d break. Once she realized this, Ilia curled up until she could move to a sitting position, to hopefully be in a position to stand up with the majority of her weight on her heels. As she was finally sitting in front of Blake, who was regarding her with no small amount of amusement, Ilia grabbed the edge of a nearby crate, pulling herself up. Doing her best to ignore the pain in the fingers of her recently crushed right hand, the darker skinned girl pulled herself onto her feet, the tattered remains of her suit, still hanging limply around her waist and thighs. The pain in her legs was still there, but with the majority of the girl’s weight on her soles, it was much more manageable.

“Those rags really don’t suit you, dear,” Blake purred as she stepped closer to her captive, who was ashamed to admit, she actually flinched a little as Blake came within arm’s reach. “How about you remove them for me?” Blake smirked, leaning forward a little, her eyes sparkling with sadistic intent.

It took a moment for Ilia’s mind to truly process the order, before swallowing hard. There was no way Blake would have allowed her to remove the remains of the stealth suit that hung on her hips and let her keep her panties on. After all, the entire point was probably to get Ilia completely naked, in order to make her feel even more vulnerable, knowing that even the most intimate parts of her body were on display for Blake to ogle and touch at her leisure. Blake smile only grew as Ilia realized this, the Chameleon Faunus sure that her thoughts were manifesting itself on her features. The second thing that gave Ilia pause at the order was the fact that she was almost sure she could not actually do it! The fingers on her left hand were barely able to move clumsily from the dislocation yesterday and those on her right hand were still pulsating in pain from where Blake tried to sever them with the serving cover, not half an hour ago. Coupled with the fact that the suit she wore took quite a bit of dexterity to put on even under the best of circumstances, Ilia bit back a sob.

“Ilia,” Blake began in a low voice, placing her hands on the shaking girl’s shoulders, causing Ilia to look up and into Blake’s darkened gaze. “Are you refusing me?” even as she spoke Ilia felt how Blake was pushing the abused Faunus against the ship’s hull.

“No, n-o G-g-godde-ss,” Ilia tried to explain, her voice shaking with fear now. As she began speaking, Ilia felt her back touching the cold, hard metal, agitating the whip marks. “Agh! It-it’s just... M-my fingers! I can’t…” Ilia trailed off as the pain in her back caused her vision to swim slightly.

“Does that mean I have to do everything, little Ilia?” Blake asked threateningly and Ilia felt something that caused her eyes to travel downwards until she could see Blake’s knee resting against her pussy, applying just enough pressure to be noticed. “Chose the answer carefully, because if I don’t like the answer, I’ll slam my knee into your cunt. And I don’t want that, Ilia.” Blake promised, even though Ilia could tell she was lying. Fear-wide eyes looked up into Blake’s grinning visage and the Cat Faunus continued. “I have so many other things to do it first!” Ilia chocked on her own sobs. “So, answer _very_ carefully, or I’ll get _serious_!” The black-haired girl threatened, pressing her knee harder, making the Chameleon Faunus squirm.

“No, no Goddess!” Ilia shook her head frantically. “You don’t! You don’t have to do everything, but I just can’t! I swear I can’t! I-” a finger on her lips cut Ilia off.

“Shhh! Shhh! I understand! I do, I promise!” Blake cooed, before lowering her knee. Ilia couldn’t help tensing. She was sure that the knee would come up again when she least expected it, only so that the pain could be that much worse.

Blake, however, didn’t prove Ilia’s fears correct and instead slowly, almost sensually trailed her finger down Ilia’s jaw. Down toward her neck. Between her bruised breasts. Gentle, feather-light touches across the stomach. Before Ilia felt Blake’s digit slip into the waist of her suit, slowly tracing the fabric left and right, loosening it in a teasing manner. Ilia tried not to squirm as the tip of Blake’s finger brushed the uppermost parts of her pussy, the long nail barely prodding the minute hairs that were starting to grow out. Pretty soon, Blake inserted a second finger, before slowly kneeling down, a sultry smile on her face, that sent shivers down Ilia’s spine. Once Blake was kneeling in front of Ilia, the Chameleon girl felt the first tug on her suit. Ilia didn’t have wide, feminine hips, but even so, the suit caught on them. Blake only hummed thoughtfully at the obstruction, her breath tickling the skin just above Ilia’s sex. The warm air sent mixed sensations to Ilia’s mind; on one hand, she was afraid; afraid of what demeaning, humiliating and crude remark Blake would give once she did undress her. On the other hand, there was a slight, almost self-destructive urge to get Blake to work faster and stop teasing her.

If Blake noticed her captive’s struggle she paid it no heed, instead, solely focusing on the task of removing Ilia’s torn clothes. She worked the elastic material with excruciating slowness down Ilia’s body, her fingers pulling the material free of the Chameleon girl’s body one single side and one single inch at a time.  Ilia could feel every single fiber pull away from her skin, the anticipation of the end, making her aware of every single moment that passed. Finally, after several agonizing minutes, there was a muted rustling as the fabric finally passed the obstruction, Ilia feeling the fabric around her ankles. Several tense seconds passed, during which Ilia felt every single moment of it under Blake’s gaze. Ilia twitched as Blake’s fingers touched the inside of her right thigh. The fingertip slowly traveled upwards, leaving an almost tickling, maddening sensation as it passed. Blake’s digit stopped a hairsbreadth away from the folds of Ilia’s pussy, the Chameleon Faunus tensing, waiting for the inevitable hit, or scratch, or bite to cause her pain. No such came however, Blake instead speaking.

“You’ve been neglecting your grooming Ilia,” Blake chastised, a fingertip tracing the short hairs that had started growing on the surface of Ilia’s sex. “I’ll have to look into that tomorrow,” Blake trailed off and instead traced the finger down Ilia’s slit, with only a feather-light dusting touching the bound and humiliated girl’s clit. Ilia trembled, barely being able to swallow as her throat closed from the feeling of humiliation. Blake ignored the girl, instead standing up to look her captive in the teary eyes as she spoke.

“Now, I was thinking of torturing you for the majority of the day to help you earn my forgiveness,” Blake begun slowly, Ilia swallowing the hard lump of fear that formed in her throat with a loud gulp. “But I decided to give you a chance to save yourself from that fate?” Blake leaned in smiling a smile that Ilia really didn’t like. “Aren’t I merciful, Ilia?” she asked excitedly as if a child was asking to be congratulated for a pretty finger painting. Sensing the need to answer, Ilia stammered;

“Y-yes Goddess! Very merciful! The most merciful of all the deities in fact!” Ilia lied as best she could, plastering a fake smile on her face in order to appease the maniac in which’s grasp she was. After all, the Aura Suppressor was still on, meaning that despite her free arms, she stood no chance, even disregarding the limited use her fingers were right now.

“I am so happy you agree!” Blake clapped her hands. “Now! Sun went out of his way to organize a pool party,” Blake explained slowly, causing Ilia to grew confused. “Normally I am not one for all that _sloshing_ and _spilling_ water fun, but he thinks it might be a nice last distraction before the serious planning starts,” Blake explained waving her hand dismissively. “I’ll sadly have to be there, but,” Blake placed a hand on Ilia’s stomach, gliding it down to just below the Chameleon Faunus’ belly-button, before applying pressure. The soft push reminded Ilia, rather alarmingly of the three bottles of water she was forced to imbibe in earlier, having briefly forgotten about them by the forceful strip. “I thought of a game we can play. And if you win, I promise I won’t torture you today!” Blake smirked before pressing further until it was starting to get uncomfortable, Ilia feeling a growing urge to use the bathroom. “Do you want to know what you have to do?” the Cat Faunus asked, almost breathlessly, as if she was hungry and about to partake in a fine meal.

“What do I have to do, G-goddess?” Ilia asked, even as the pressure Blake’s hand placed on her lower stomach grew. Blake gave a breathless laugh, before leaning in to whisper in Ilia’s ear.

“Don’t. Pee. All. _Day_!” Blake’s voice sounded almost slick with sadistic intent, as she told Ilia, letting the instruction jam itself into the tortured girl’s mind. As if by some command, Ilia felt, for the first time today, how full her bladder felt already, even as more and more of the water in her stomach seemed to be absorbed by her body. Unconsciously, the bound girl pulled her legs closer together, but even as she did, Ilia felt that her body wanted a release. There was no possible way she could hold her bladder all day! Blake, however, seemed to be beaming with joy as she stepped back, picking up her scroll from one of the nearby crates.

“Now, I’ll have to excuse myself, but I have to go splash about a bit in _water_ ,” The Cat Faunus emphasized the last word cruelly even as she searched for something on her Scroll. “You know I hear some people _pee_ in pools when they enter,” Blake continued her verbal assault, causing Ilia to slide to the ground, whimpering at the thought and how pleasant it would have been if she could go relieve herself right now. Her stomach was starting to feel a little bloated. “Rarely happens to me though… Maybe because I always go to the _bathroom_ beforehand,” Ilia whimpered, while Blake placed her Scroll on a crate, just outside what Ilia estimated was the reach of her chains. “This should help keep your mind off your task little chameleon,” Blake smiled back at Ilia, before hitting “ _Play_ ” on the Scrolls audio player, which plummeted Ilia’s heart into cold ice; It was the sound of running water!

Blake laughed even as cold sweat started emerging on Ilia’s forehead as the desperate Faunus slowly slid to the floor, her legs desperately crossed.

“Oops! My mistake!” the black-haired girl apologized disingenuously. “This is the looping sound of the tap running. Still, can’t waste any more of my time trying to fix it. Guess you’ll just have to try your best Ilia!” Blake encouraged, as tears and sobs began to emanate from Ilia’s body. “After all, if you fail, I’ll stick red-hot needles in your tits!” Blake promised, with a sadistic, anticipation-filled look, which only sharpened as Ilia wailed and in a desperate, fear-fueled lunge, tried to reach the Scroll and stop the demonic sound that ate away at her mind.

A sharp metallic clang rang out of the room and Ilia found her hands grasping, barely inches away from the Scroll, which continued to torment her pitilessly. The Chameleon Faunus’s vision shrunk to a single spot tunnel as she clawed, pain in her digits and extremities ignored completely in frantic, flailing grasps toward the Scroll. If she could reach it, she would be able to hold on. Just not with this infernal machine here! Not if she had to listen to it all day!

“Goodbye Ilia!” Blake called and the daze Ilia’s mind was in, broke momentarily, registering the door slamming shut, leaving Ilia in the company of her emotionless torturing machine and her own screaming for release bladder…

 

EF

 

Fifteen minutes was all it took to get Ilia to scream and beg inside her own head for Blake to return.

Any attempt she made to reach the Scroll was fruitless, Blake having placed it just close enough to seem possible, no doubt just to torment Ilia more, yet far enough to be completely out of reach. The only thing Ilia’s frantic attempts to find a way and turn the device left her with, was a sore ankle and a bladder ready to burst from all the activity.

Now, the Chameleon girl was curled up in a ball on the floor, as far away from the Scroll as the chain that was bolting her to the wall allowed, hands clasped over her ears. Even that attempt to drown out the noise, however, had no effect, the muting of the trickling, tap sound, somehow making the illusion of actual water even stronger and more maddening. Ilia kept her entire body as tense as possible, not wanting to risk any accidents, Blake’s words about needles, causing her to squirm in fear. As Ilia recognized the loop of the tap start again, a long, desperate, heart-wrenching wail escaped her mouth, an attempt to drown out the infernal torment. For a few precious moments it worked, but Ilia’s voice couldn’t maintain the volume necessary to drown out the dreadful trickle. As the pitiless, mechanical recording settled on Ilia’s ears, the girl started openly weeping, knowing that all she could do was delay the inevitable by maybe an hour, at this rate. Then Blake was going to torture her… Instinctively Ilia’s hands tightened over her body protectively, mind already filling her head with images and ideas what she was in for. She was going to die here, chained to a wall, naked and alone, with her torn-up clothes around her to remind her of what she had been befo- Her suit!

A ray of light, thin and treacherous, shone in Ilia’s mind as she looked down to the ragged remains of her suit, still hanging around her leg. The Scroll was barely several inches away from her hands as it was, so if she could tear the tattered material off her ankle, she could reach it. With a new purpose ringing in her head and giving her something to concentrate on, Ilia shifted position. Now that she had a purpose and goal set in mind, she found it all the easier to push the loop the scroll played out of her head. It was still there and chipping at her endurance, but much, much slower now. Finally able to come to a sitting position without disturbing her stomach any more than necessary, Ilia grabbed the tattered remains of her suit and examined them. While Blake had pretty much destroyed the fabric itself, especially the upper half, the belts and zippers that gave the suit a bit of weight were still untouched, meaning that if thrown, Ilia could probably use it to drag the Scroll to her. The biggest problem was the fact that the suit was still connected to her by the chain around Ilia’s ankle. Still, this was at least something Ilia could work around!

The Chameleon Faunus felt the fabric until she caught the seam of the leg that was still around the chain. She couldn’t use her hands, that much was certain; her fingers still felt like they’d fall off if she applied any serious pressure with them and even if she could use them, the effort would probably cause her to lose control of her bladder. Quickly coming up with a different approach, the battered girl pressed down on one end of the fabric with her slightly healthier left leg, while the other she bit between her teeth. Taking a deep breath, Ilia twisted her body sideways, the fabric ripping with ease.

Relief flooded Ilia’s mind as she managed to disentangle the rag that was once her combat uniform from the chains. Ilia’s heartbeat quickened as she glanced at the Grimm-forsaken Scroll, still going in the background of her mind. Now, however, she had a way to silence the thing. Quickly straightening the ball of ripped-up fabric that she once wore, Ilia studied it critically, trying to figure out where the heaviest part of the fabric was. Once she made an educated guess, the Chameleon Faunus quickly rearranged and tied where appropriate, until she had a very crude lasso-like loop.

Shirting her body again, Ilia started inching toward the Scroll, mindful of the chain, attempting to get it as straight as possible, for the best chance. After several careful, agonizingly long minutes, Ilia was in position, only a few inches would be separating her fingers from the looping Scroll. The Faunus girl extended the arm that held the makeshift lasso carefully, trying to get the optimal angle with which to grab the device.

Once she thought she had the correct position Ilia flicked her wrist.

The loop sailed over the Scroll, landing behind it. Feeling the anticipation, Ilia struggled to maintain her concentration as she pulled the fabric toward her, pulling the scroll toward her. The Chameleon started feeling sweat emerge on her brow, but she was also aware that her heartbeat was getting faster. She was going to make it! She made a grab for the Scroll and managed to reach it, quickly going to work on the device. Blake had locked it, but that didn’t really matter too much. All she had to do was find the battery and pull it out. Failing that she could just break it. The things were so delicate that even without her Aura, she was sure she could find some way to do it inside the room. Luckily for Ilia, the battery port was visible and Blake hadn’t thought about gluing or taping the battery to the device. A single press was enough and the battery popped out… And the sound of rushing water stopped.

Ilia stared at the device for a second, unbelieving that this had actually worked. That Blake hadn’t anticipated anything like this. That she would actually make it!

Relief flooded Ilia’s body and despite the pain in her feet, she couldn’t help, but collapse to her knees, an almost dopey smile on her face…

Then the sound of liquid splashing on the floor of the room.

The smell followed moments later, assaulting her senses.

Slowly, dread building up in her mind Ilia looked down toward her knees, only to see a puddle of dirty, yellow liquid pool around her. Her senses finally caught up to what had happened and the Chameleon Faunus realized that in her elation, her muscles had relaxed, impossible to maintain tightly tensed for so long. All of her muscles… Which included her bladder.

“No…” Ilia breathed even as more urine spilled out of her involuntarily. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no…” the tortured girl started repeating, unwilling to accept that she had failed after all this effort. Yet the feeling of ease in her stomach and the ever-growing puddle of expelled waste didn’t lie. Slowly and surely, Ilia felt her body simply refusing to respond, the utter despair shutting her limbs down as she imagined Blake’s demonic grin. Ilia keeled forward, landing with a wet thud in the puddle of her own making and simply lying there, not even having the strength to cry anymore…

 

EF

 

Ilia didn’t know how long she stood there in a puddle of her own expelled liquids, nor was she sure what the time was. In her utter despair, the young Faunus girl hadn’t even heard when Blake had walked back in, scrunching her nose at the smell. The first moment Ilia even realized that she was no longer alone, was when someone pulled on her hair savagely, forcing her up to her knees.

“UHHH!” Ilia grunted as she felt the several outlying hairs on her scalp rip off from the force of the pull. Once Ilia’s eyes focused on the face in front of her, they came to see a very angry looking Blake. Before Ilia could even begin to realize it, however, a rancorous knee connected with her stomach, sending Ilia almost flying back, until she crashed harshly on her butt about a foot away. Through the daze, she heard Blake talk in an unsettlingly calm voice.

“Isn’t this just splendid?” she asked, slowly walking toward Ilia, careful to sidestep the puddle that was in her way. “Not only did you fail the simple task I gave you,” Blake scolded as she bent down to pick something up from the floor. “Not only did you cheat,” the Cat Faunus was now standing in front of Ilia, not a single pace separating them. “But you got my Scroll wet from your _piss_!” Blake almost shrieked, before Ilia felt said Scroll hit her in the shoulder before falling to the floor with a clink. Ilia winced from the impact but tried to speak, now that her mind was actually waking up.

“I’m sorry G- NRGH!” Ilia’s apology was interrupted, when Blake slammed her head against the wall of the room, the Cat Faunus’s foot pressing against the side of Ilia’s face, grinding it against the cold metal painfully.

“Oh, Ilia, Ilia, Ilia,” Blake began in a patronizing voice, even as she pushed harder with her foot, the cold metal, now almost grating Ilia’s cheek. The pressure on her skull felt as if it was enough to crack the bone. “I assure you, you _will_ be sorry by the time I am done with you tonight.” The black-haired girl threatened, her voice gaining an almost demented edge. “I have to get some of my toys first since I did give you the benefit of the doubt. I thought you might have endured.” Blake assured. “Before I go, however, I want you to lick my phone clean of your disgusting piss!” Blake ordered, her foot retracting.

Ilia slowly moved her head away from the ship’s wall, her mind swimming and uncomprehending from the blow she received. Slowly, steadying herself, Ilia looked up at Blake, still trying to process the order. It felt like a sick joke. She couldn’t! Even Blake… Even _this_ Blake couldn’t be as deprived and sick! It was… It was worse than what Adam would have done…

 Blake knelt in front of Ilia, her eyes smoldering with rage. Her voice was now a deathly chill.

“You heard me! And I swear, if you refuse, the needles I will stick into your worthless chest will be the least of your worries!” Blake promised darkly, causing Ilia to flinch away, further into the wall. Slowly, feeling tears well up in her eyes, Ilia reached toward the Scroll that was lying on the floor. Even as her fingers grabbed the handheld device, she felt the still warm liquid that clung to it, making the Chameleon girl’s stomach churn a bit. Once she had the Scroll in front of her, Ilia dared to look at it and felt her throat close up; the device was sticky and warm, the wet feeling on her fingers having come from a fine sheen across the device, with several brown-yellow drops clinging to the edges of the device. Ilia forced herself to swallow, a low whimper escaping her lips. Hands shaking, Ilia raised the Scroll to her mouth slowly, trying to mentally prepare herself for the taste. The tormented girl closed her eyes as she stuck out her tongue and slowly ran it over the surface of the Scroll.

Ilia almost recoiled even after the first lick!

The most horrible thing was perhaps the fact that it was warm, even after all this time. The sensation was almost alien as it assaulted her tongue and only seemed to sharpen the rest of the horrid bitter flavor the urine had. The yellow fluid was almost acidic in her mouth, burning as it traveled down before it mixed with the saliva inside Ilia’s mouth. The bound Faunus gagged as she swallowed, the taste of her own piss traveling down her throat and into her stomach. The abused girl couldn’t stop herself from shivering and coughing. Ilia’s entire body was revolting against the prospect of even trying this again.

Blake, however, wasn’t as understanding!

“Lick, you useless bitch!” The Cat Faunus ordered, grabbing the cut nipple on Ilia’s right breast, twisting the split nub cruelly, before pulling it away from Ilia’s body, forcing the chained girl to scream in pain as she tried desperately to reduce the force of the pull. Then Blake started backing away from the wall, half-dragging Ilia by her breast, causing the girl unimaginable pain.

“I’LL LICK! I’LL LICK GODDESS! I PROMISE I’LL LICK! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY!” Ilia screeched as she desperately crawled on her knees, even as Blake continued backward, far enough that the chain around Ilia’s ankle starting to straighten out. Realizing that in a few more seconds Ilia wouldn’t be able to keep following Blake, the agonized girl immediately started licking the Scroll, ignoring the acidic, revolting taste and her own shame at licking the Scroll like a dog, with such gusto. Not even stopping to sigh in relief as Blake released her tortured mammary, Ilia tried to ignore Blake’s look, focusing only on cleaning the communication device in order to avoid more pain. As Ilia forced her mouth and stomach to accept the murky yellow liquid she was licking, again and again, she heard Blake laughing.

“Oh dear,” she chuckled sadistically. “If I knew you liked the taste of piss so much, Ilia, I would have filled the three bottles I gave you this morning with it.” The Cat Faunus laughed, while Ilia felt her face burn in shame.

Thankfully not a few minutes later, the Scroll was relatively clean and Ilia offered it to Blake for inspection.

“Hmmm….” The black-haired girl twirled the device in her hand, while Ilia gripped her stomach as it was violently protesting what it was just forced to intake. “Appears clean enough…”

“Thank you Go-urgh-ddess!” Ilia managed to strain out through a particularly painful spasm in her stomach.

“Of course,” Blake continued, ignoring Ilia’s response completely, instead, looking down at her captive, with a sadistic glint in her eyes. The look was enough for Ilia to forget about the discomfort in her stomach as the icy feeling of dread settled over her again. “I still have to punish you for failing…” Without another word, Blake unchained Ilia’s ankle before grabbing her wrists and hauled the other Faunus girl up toward the chains that hung from the ceiling.

Some part of Ilia knew she should have tried to fight back, or at least make it a little bit harder for Blake to do anything to her, but the dark-skinned girl honestly didn’t see the point anymore. She couldn’t outfight Blake without her Aura, even if she wasn’t barely able standing from the last day and a half. Given all the screaming that she was forced into and there had been no reaction, the chances of someone rescuing Ilia were also appearing non-existent. Blake had probably plotted this all out and Ilia was perfectly aware that she wasn’t going to escape without either a coincidence or a miracle.

During Ilia’s small rumination her wrists were secured to the hanging chains. This time at least, Ilia didn’t feel the metal grate against her wrists, the blood-soaked bandages dulling the sensation. The small mercy somehow filled Ilia’s mind. If nothing else, at least her wrists wouldn’t hurt. Then Blake grabbed the Chameleon Faunus’s right ankle and started hoisting it up, drawing a startled yelp from Ilia. The girl tried to turn around to see what was happening, just as a particularly strong pull literally hoisted Ilia up into the air, until her left leg could no longer support her. Immediately the pressure on Ilia’s wrists skyrocketed despite the bandages, as her entire bodyweight was supported only by them. The pain also traveled down Ilia’s arms, into her muscles and all the way to her shoulders as the joints screamed in protest from the weight that was suddenly on them, let alone from this obscene angle. Ilia’s belief of less agony inflicted on her joints was now a distant memory.

 As Ilia grew accustomed to the pain, Blake had already positioned the girl’s right leg and secured it in a shackle, before grabbing the other, now dangling extremity and lifting it up slightly, letting Ilia’s weight rest on three point. Now that her leg was also helping support her weight, Ilia felt a slight relief in her wrists. The sensation of relief, was almost immediately countered, however! As if to compensate for the reduction in agony, Ilia’s spine protested as it was bent, gravity forcing it to droop toward the floor, skin on her stomach stretching her back burning as the whip marks were forced to shift and press against one another.

“Grrrriiii!” Ilia managed to grunt through clenched teeth as she forced her muscles to try and pull her body up a little, to give her spine some relief, but just as she started to find some strength back, Blake moved her captive’s left leg up, ruining all of Ilia’s effort. “Gahaaarg!” Ilia chocked as the few inches of reprieve she managed to claw back fell through and her back was once again forced into the unnatural and tormenting position, fresh tears running down Ilia’s face.

Only then did Blake close the other manacle shut around Ilia’s left ankle.

“Now, little Chameleon,” Blake sauntered into Ilia’s view, a sadistic smile tugging at her lips. “I am going to get some water to wash your piss drenched body as well as my toys!” she announced and cupped Ilia’s head, tilting it toward hers. Amber eyes, filled with excitement and malice met grey-blue ones, filled with pleading and pain. “You be a good girl and try to think of all the nice things I am going to do to you now!” Blake’s fingers gripped Ilia’s ears, fingernails digging painfully into the delicate flesh. “Am I clear?” Ilia closed her crying eyes, trying to swallow the pain down long enough to give a coherent answer.

“Nnn-yes! Yes, Goddess! I will, Goddess!”

“Good girl!” Blake nodded and turned around, opening the door and stepped out. Before Ilia could even begin to moan at how long she would be left to hang like a slab of meat, Blake simply stepped back in the room, a wooden bucket in each hand and a small box clutched in her right. Ilia’s eyes widened as she saw the curls of steam that seemed to rise from the two buckets. Blake’s smile was positively radiant in its malice.

“Let’s start by cleaning you up a bit…” the Cat Faunus trailed off, leaving the box and one of the buckets on the ground, while she hefted the second one higher. As she did so, Ilia could see the still bubbling water inside the vessel. “Here it comes!” Blake taunted and pulled the bucket back. Ilia went mad!

“NO! NO! NO GODDESS! PLEA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ilia’s mind simply shut off completely, only pain and the need to scream and wail having remained active in her psyche. The scalding water clung to Ilia’s skin almost like a blanket, making her feel her very skin was burning. Blake was merciless as she poured the dreadful liquid onto Ilia’s back with practiced slowness, letting the water gather a little along the spine, before it traveled down, trickling onto Ilia’s stomach and breasts, each trail causing fresh agony. The first few seconds, Ilia stood still as the pain her body was going through seized her muscles completely, but by the time the first bucket was empty, the shock was over. The flailing started soon after. Ilia threw her body around wildly, trying to shake off the water that clung to her skin, ignoring the agony in her shoulders and waist as she did. Muscles, overcharged with pain and desperation threw the Chameleon Faunus’ abused body left and right, up and down, each motion shaking off another handful of the burning sheen that covered her body at the cost of burning muscles and aching joints.

The demented dance Ilia was forced to put on for Blake’s enjoyment lasted for long minutes, before the Chameleon girl’s strength flagged and she hung limply from her bonds, skin screaming in agony with every breath. Ilia could feel every bone in her body as if they were made out of the lead, the muscles surrounding them on fire, protesting even the slight shifts Ilia’s body underwent from inertia alone. The brutalized girl’s head hung low, blood rushing into her brain, keeping her from even forming coherent thoughts. Every noise and sensation felt as if they were coming from another room; distant and muddled, almost dream-like.

Then the second bucket started pouring onto Ilia’s scorched skin.

To say that the already raw skin on Ilia’s body magnified the reaction would have been an understatement, as the Chameleon Faunus’ mouth flew open. The scream that passed her lips was not Human or Faunus, or even Grimm. It was a sustained, almost ultrasonic shriek of agony that would have shattered glass and cause pain to animals. It was a screech of someone whose mind was ready to shatter from the pain. Ilia’s entire body rose so far that she nearly hit the ceiling, her hands and feet supporting her body as high as they could, locked up by the pain in her back.

Then she fainted.

 

EF

 

When Ilia woke up, her shoulders and back were on fire. Her skin felt like it was on pins and needles, heat still radiating from it. Her hands and feet felt as if they were asleep, sluggish and unresponsive. Slowly, opening her eyes, a sharp pain launched itself into Ilia’s neck, from the smallest movement. Gritting her teeth through the pain, Ilia tried to raise her head, eyes blinking open, clearing the crusted over tears from her vision. The bloodshot grey eyes of the Chameleon Faunus came into contact with Blake’s sadism-filled yellow ones.

“Finally awake, dear?” Blake taunted as she stretched her hands over her head. It took Ilia’s disorganized mind a moment to register that Blake herself was lying on what appeared to be a large crate, directly under Ilia, a towel thrown over it. “And I was just thinking that I undressed for nothing…” the malicious girl taunted, her right hand trailing fingers down her neck. Ilia couldn’t resist the temptation as she followed the digits lower, between Blake’s uncovered breasts. Then lower pass the perfect, athletic stomach… All the way down to Blake’s naked sex. Ilia felt herself blush as she watched Blake’s fingers slowly part the folds of the Cat Faunus’ pussy, as she could see, even from her angle, the pink insides of Blake’s pussy, as well as the small, nub-like clit.

With Ilia distracted by the sight of her once love sprawled naked under her, the Chameleon girl failed to notice Blake’s other hand, reaching up, until it gripped her tense, anguished shoulder and pulled down.

“MRAGH!!” Ilia screamed as Blake hauled herself up, using only Ilia’s dangling body as leverage, effectively doubling the weight that was resting on the captive girl’s wrists and ankles. Blake, however, ignored Ilia’s screams, instead smiling directly at her captive, with a demented smile.

“Were you enjoying the sight, you fucking slut?” Blake asked in a mocking tone, the grin on her face becoming almost grotesque. “After all, you must have fantasized about licking my cunt… To have your disgusting, piss-drinking tongue, jammed in there, trying to make me cum on your face? Well?” Blake squeezed Ilia’s shoulder with such force Ilia felt it creaking.

“YES! YES! I HAVE GODDESS! I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT! PLEASE! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!” Ilia pleaded as the pain mounted. The bound girl was sure her throat was parched and raw again, but she didn’t care. She just wanted Blake to let go!

“So honest!” Blake congratulated, but didn’t let go, instead, rocking back and forth a few times, drawing fresh, inhuman screams from Ilia. “Here’s your reward!” without warning, Blake stuck her fingers inside Ilia’s mouth, forcing the other girl to taste the sticky arousal born liquid that came from Blake’s vagina. To Ilia, it was salty and sticky, unpleasant almost. Yet, ironically, it was a million times better than the piss she was forced to lick earlier. Sensing Blake’s intent, Ilia sucked on the two digits in her mouth, cleaning them of Blake’s juices in a few seconds.

“Well, someone is showing their whore side!” Blake exclaimed and pulled the digits out of the embarrassed Chameleon Faunus’ mouth, with a wet plot. “Sadly for you, I have no intention of letting you have a pleasant evening, Ilia!”

With that chilling promise in the air, Blake released Ilia’s shoulders and casually leaned back down, a mocking show of strength that Ilia realized was just to illustrate that Blake had not _needed_ to hoist herself up by Ilia’s abused form. She just _wanted_ to. Blake’s hand reached for something off to the side of where Ilia’s sadistic captor was lying and the Chameleon girl followed the extremity as it pulled a box into view. Looking deeply into Ilia’s frightened gaze, Blake opened the box, before slowly lifting it up to reveal its contents; laid across a blood-red satin pillow were a large, antique-looking lighter and a long, thin needle. Blake’s nimble fingers slowly retrieved the needle, raising it up to Ilia’s eyes, letting the captive examine the gleaming, hair-thin implement. Ilia felt her throat close up from fear as Blake brandished the deceptively tiny needle right under her nose. The terrified girl opened her mouth to speak, but as soon as she did, Blake, with unexpected speed and precision, placed the point of the needle right over Ilia’s biceps, pressing just hard enough for the point to register against the skin.

“Now I am going to be very nice, Ilia,” Blake whispered, her voice dripping with mockery and lust in equal measure. “And give you a taste of what to expect…” Then she pushed the needle.

“BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!”

Ilia had received shots and immunizations, both while working in the White Fang and vaccinations when she'd attended the forsaken Atlas Academy, but they couldn’t compare. After all, those needles were made to slip easily into skin and out, with very little pain. They were carefully guided by professionals, who had an investment in keeping pain to a minimum for the sake of their jobs. The needles were used by people who had ethics, morals, and compassion for their patients…

Blake had none of those things!

The needle was bigger and coarser than a hypodermic needle, causing Ilia agony as it broke skin. The fact that it pierced a muscle that instinctively tried to clamp shut on the invading bit of metal caused even more pain. The metal was unyielding in its advance, pushing aside muscles and outright severing some of them. Along with Blake’s slow, toying speed, barely applying any pressure at all on the head of the needle, that meant that Ilia could experience every single millimeter of metal pushed inside her, as well as every second it stood there. Blake holding Ilia’s arm in a cast-iron grip was the only reason the Chameleon Faunus wasn’t thrashing in all directions, further agitating the wound.

Trying to beg and plead proved to be beyond Ilia’s mind as well at that moment, as the only things that came out of her mouth were babbling pleas that fell on deaf ears, screams of such force and volume that Ilia’s very bones reverberated, and saliva that either flew out or impotently dribbled down her chin. Tears were flowing freely and in obscene volumes, mixing with the cold sweat that had formed on Ilia’s skin and the snot that ran down her face.

Then Blake yanked the needle out, giving it a good twist as she did.

“NRAAAAAAAAAAH!” the tortured girl jumped up in her restraints before her entire bodyweight brought her crashing down, pins and needles erupting across her body from the sudden bite of the chains, her shoulders and waist wailing in protest. Ilia started shivering all over, unable to even comprehend what was happening around her, the pain blocking everything else off. Sound became just buzzing, everything that she could taste was dull and lifeless, smells were muted and acidic, while her eyes were unfocused and hazy, unable to make out even Blake, who Ilia knew for a fact was lying under her.

After nearly a minute, Ilia’s senses recovered enough for her to realize Blake was talking.

“Can you hear me, Ilia?” Blake asked, once Ilia finally focused on the words and the smiling, sadistic visage that was before her. “Did you enjoy your little demonstration of what to expect?” The Cat Faunus grinned wider as she waved the bloodied needle under her captive’s nose. “Next little prick is going in your tit!” Blake announced cheerfully as she grabbed Ilia’s left breast, squeezing roughly.

“Go-goddess… Please…” Ilia’s voice came out as a raspy whisper in an attempt to beg. “Please not there! Please… I… I need…”

“Need them?” Blake asked in a confused voice, her head tilting to the side. “Ilia, I am not really sure you do.” Blake punctuated her words, by digging her nails into the soft mammary, causing Ilia to wince, even as dread built up in her heart from Blake’s casually dismissive tone. “You see, a girl only needs her fat udders if she plans to have kids. Given that you are going to be licking my cunt until the end of your miserable life, you won’t have kids… I’ll make sure!” Blake continued, ignoring Ilia’s shiver at the promise. “The only other thing you might need them for is pleasure, I suppose,” Blake trailed off and Ilia watched as the needle started to creep slowly up, toward her breast. “But that is the problem, Ilia,” Blake’s smirk became a demented grin. “I don’t like my _disposable_ toys to feel pleasure!”

The needle plunged. Light exploded in Ilia’s vision as it pierced her breast. The Faunus girl threw her head back and wailed with such intensity that mere seconds later she already tasted blood in her mouth, her throat once again torn raw. Her breast felt like it was being ripped from her body. The thin needle became the sole focus of Ilia’s mind as she couldn’t even _consider_ anything else that might have been happening. The needle was the only thing in the entire universe, as it was slowly pushed further and further into her flesh, each millimeter shredding new untouched flesh. Each little movement caused unimaginable agony to Ilia, and it didn't help that this time her body was again bouncing up and down, left and right, in some demented dance of torment. Ilia could hear Blake underneath her, laughing, the sound turning into some demonic taunting voice that was drilling into the abused girl’s consciousness.

After what felt like an eternity, Blake stopped pushing the needle in and Ilia’s body calmed down. It was, however, by no means a slow or painless process, as even without the Cat Faunus’ hands guiding the metal deeper, the simple act of breathing was enough for lances of agony to trail through Ilia’s breast and into her very soul and being. Every time Ilia inhaled, new tears streamed down her face and new spasms had to be fought against in hopes to not twitch and displace the needle. It took a good five minutes until the traumatized girl could simply hang from her restraints, feeling her ankles and wrists, once again chafed and raw, and her breast burning.

Blake spoke only after that.

“That was so much fun, Ilia!” the black-haired girl exclaimed, glee evident in her features and voice. “You were so beautiful… And so _exhilarating_!” Blake’s voice dropped to an almost purr and for the first time since the stab in her arm, Ilia noticed that Blake’s free hand was playing between her legs, moving in a slow circular motion. A loud, satisfied noise escaped Blake’s lips, before she retracted her hand, bringing it fully into view. Ilia could see the fingers coated with a clear, sticky liquid. “But sadly for you, little toy,” Blake began and gripped Ilia’s breast, squeezing and mashing it, the needle moving wildly again.

“NIRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!” Ilia screamed again, almost drowning out Blake’s voice. It shouldn’t have been possible for it to still hurt so much! Ilia had convinced herself it couldn't and yet here she was, drowning in agony again. Her tormentor didn’t really stop at just kneading her flesh to displace the needle, either. No. Nails dug, breaking skin and cruelly twisting, magnifying the pain that was slowly becoming Ilia’s entire existence. Somewhere through the fog and blankets of misery and torment, Blake’s voice registered;

“I need a lot more of your pain!” Blake clarified and Ilia felt the needle get almost ripped out of her breast without any prompt or ceremony. Her entire body went ramrod stiff from the sudden pain, eyes bulging, unblinkingly, unseeingly, and her mouth opened in a silent anguished cry while somewhere below a high-pitched mewing sound of pleasure rose from Blake’s throat. Ilia wasn’t sure how long her body had remained in such a position, or even when she dropped back down to hanging, her face now only inches from Blake’s demented visage. The Cat Faunus’s eyes were shining.

“I haven’t come so hard in such a long time, Ilia.” Blake’s voice was silky-soft and purring as the words left her mouth, the very motion of speaking infused with subtle, satisfied, boneless coiling. Ilia’s tears ran down her face constantly now, making Ilia wonder how she hadn’t dehydrated by now. Blake was getting off on her pain and misery. It made her feel… used. Used in the most inhumane and degrading way. Like she was just a punching bag that hung there for Blake to beat and hurt without a shred of remorse and basic consideration. She just wanted to die already…

“Now to get myself another one!” Blake smiled, breaking Ilia’s ruminations The Chameleon Faunus’ eyes went as wide as dinner plates when she saw that Blake was holding out the lighter under her captive’s nose. Slowly and deliberately, the black-haired girl pulled the bloodied needle over the lighter and with a practiced flick ignited it, letting the flame dance over the metal. Seconds later the smell of evaporating blood hit Ilia’s nostrils, causing her to gag for a moment. Forcing the bile down, Ilia found voice enough to plead.

“ANYTHING! DON’T BURN ME! ANYTHING, BUT PLEASE DON’T BURN ME, GODDESS!” Ilia wailed, shaking her head and twisting in her chains, ignoring the pain it was causing her. She looked into Blake’s eyes, a pleading look on her face. She tried to scream her begging and incoherent thoughts, but her voice simply couldn’t rise up again. “I’ll do anything! Stick… the needles. Stick the needles! Torture me! Dislocate my bones! I’ll drink piss! I’ll do anything…” the dark skinned girl trailed off, no breath left in her lungs, simply hanging.

Blake laughed.

It was a warm, amused, joyful, throaty laugh. A laugh that filled Ilia’s very soul with dread as it reverberated off the walls of the room she was being brutalized in. It took a good minute for Blake to finally stop laughing, which is when her amused amber eyes stared directly into her captive’s gaze.

“You still don’t get it, do you, Ilia?” the Cat Faunus taunted as she returned the needle over the soft flame of the lighter. “I don’t have to listen to you!” Blake’s leg lashed out, delivering an Aura enhanced kick to Ilia’s knee, causing the extremity to buckle inwards.

“Gih!” Ilia strained as the sudden jerk brought her knee close to breaking point. It spoke volumes that such pain was barely even registering to her now. Meanwhile, Blake was still speaking.

“I will stick you full of needles head to toe if I want,” Blake rotated the needle, moving it up and down the flame, careful to always do it under Ilia’s gaze. The chained Faunus whimpered as she saw the metal starting to glow. “I’ll use you as a sex toy when I can’t find anyone to fuck, a punching bag after a bad day… A toilet if I find myself really wanting to take a shit…” Blake slowly moved the needle away from the flame and Ilia followed the red-hot metal as it positioned itself underneath her already punctured left breast, hovering right over the spot Blake had violated the first time. “Now, to make sure you don’t get an infection!”

The next second Ilia’s mind was consumed by agony.

The smell of burning flesh hit the poor girl nose and for a moment, that was the extent of it. In the next heartbeat, however, heat crawled through flesh, fat and nerves, almost literally igniting them. Ilia screamed after that, muscles seizing up, unable to even move to try and get away from the needle. It didn’t go as far as it did before, but it hardly had to; just the very tip, clumsily reentering the wound would have been enough to get a scream or reaction. Just the heated needle pressed against the bleeding skin would have achieved Ilia's bounding up and down. Blake’s cruelty, however, was far greater, making it so her captive couldn’t even escape. All Ilia managed to summon the effort for was to move her seized-up neck upwards before her mouth flew open. A wail that sounded like a dying soul reverberated out of it and never stopped. The volume was so intense, the Chameleon Faunus felt her own ears hurt from the sound of her voice. And yet the tormented girl couldn’t stop herself. Her breast felt as if it was being ripped apart, the heat of the demonic needle traveling further and further up through her flesh, each millimeter that it traveled was another piece of sanity that left Ilia’s mind.

After several long seconds, Blake yanked the needle out and with that Ilia slumped completely, seized up muscles relaxing so fast that pain shot through the hanging girl’s entire body, exhaustion intermixing with it. Ilia’s head was hanging down, looking unseeingly toward her own arched body. Somehow, despite the haze, she noticed the mark the needle left. It was small, only about the size of her fingernail, and an angry red color, with a black pinpoint where the needle had broken skin. A part of Ilia was amazed that such a thing was enough to make her pray to pass out or outright expire. She could still feel the incision as if the needle was still jammed in her flesh. The heat was dissipating at such excruciating slowness that Ilia’s breast still felt like it was being burned despite the metal being long gone.

Ilia heard the lighter starting again.

Fear injected new strength into Ilia’s limbs and she saw Blake just as her captor positioned the lighter on a crate next to her lounging position, the device jammed open. The needle in Blake’s left hand was again resting over the flame, reheating its cooled surface. The Chameleon Faunus managed to pull her gaze away from the slowly heating implement and focus on Blake’s form underneath.

“Now that I’ve generously treated your wounds,

” Blake began in a tone that reeked of false concern. “I think it’s time you help me get off a few more times, don’t you think?” The Cat Faunus smiled as her free hand glided down toward her glisteningly wet sex, while the needle was slowly lifted away from the flame and toward Ilia. “Feel free to scream, Ilia.”

And scream the battered girl did.

The next half hour was a parade of suffering the likes of which Ilia had never thought possible. Over the entire time, there was not a second in which the hanging Faunus’ body wasn’t subjected to abject pain and agony. There wasn’t a moment in which she didn’t feel her soul dying slowly inch by inch. Not a heartbeat passed without her mind being ripped apart, unable to form a single thought, besides pleading and praying for either her mother or some god to save her. Over and over again, Blake jammed the needle, always as hot as possible, into Ilia’s breasts, burning away at them with each prick. Ilia’s tormentor never went deep. Only an inch or so into the flesh, not wanting to accidentally push too far in and wound Ilia more significantly. Yet the sadistic girl found ways to easily compensate; she’d move the needle around, tearing into the flesh with the tip. Leave the needle hanging and mash Ilia’s breast so that the needle wobbled. When she did that, Blake paid special attention to always dig in her nails at the site of previous punctures, reigniting the dying agony they held. By far Blake’s favorite ‘trick’ however, was simply to slide the needle in an out once inserted. Every time the heated metal moved in either direction, the warmth seemed to pull at the already screaming nerves, as if the flesh was sticking to it. Blake made a remark about fucking Ilia’s breasts, but the poor anguished girl couldn’t even remember her own name at that point. All she could do was scream at the top of her lungs, twisting around as if she were a worm on a hook, and with roughly the same result.

And yet, she found it impossible to faint. Blake appeared to gauge exactly where Ilia’s pain threshold was and how not to go over it. She would stop for a moment, letting Ilia sob and sage in her restraints, reheating the needle. Simply leaving the needle in for a while, letting Ilia get accustomed to the sensation, before jerking it violently and restarting. The black haired girl knew exactly what to do. Ilia fully realized that in the brief glimpses of sanity she had, and she despaired further.

During the entire time Ilia was suffering worse than a dog, however, Blake spent it luxuriating in her victim’s suffering. Each new wail of pain, heart-wrenching sob or incoherent, desperate plea, was another shot of unmitigated arousal through Blake’s body. Over the course of the half-hour in which Blake systematically burned away at Ilia’s breasts, the sadistic Cat Faunus managed to bring herself to orgasm half a dozen more times. With each peak, her voice became hoarser and hoarser from pleasure.

As she felt another orgasm nearing, Blake reheated the needle quickly and positioned it against Ilia’s right nipple horizontally on top of it.

Then she pushed the needle into Ilia’s flesh, spearing the little sensitive nub. Blake’s pincushion didn’t even have the energy to thrash anymore as Blake slowly worked the heated metal through the most sensitive part of her breast. No, all Ilia could summon the power to do anymore was just grimace horrifically at the pain, grey-blue eyes pleading silently for a release, only to be met with the burning hot lust that had filled Blake’s yellow ones. The tormentor worked the needle completely through the nipple lengthwise, twisting with each push. Every movement forward made sure to bring a new, still heated part of the needle through Ilia’s flesh, making sure that the sheer agony the Chameleon Faunus was experiencing was consistent and unending. Beneath her, with every millimeter the needle traveled, Ilia could faintly make out the sounds of Blake’s breathing becoming more and more ragged and sensual. Ilia only hoped that Blake would be done soon, even as another push smashed fresh pain through her overworked nerves. Ilia chocked on the pain, her throat refusing to produce any sound above a strangled gurgle anymore. Still, it appeared to be enough for Blake, who came howling like a banshee even as she gripped the needle sticking through Ilia’s nipple and twisted almost 180 degrees.

There was no fading to black, no sense of relief as she lost consciousness. Ilia’s world just stopped and she was unconscious.

 

EF

 

When Ilia awoke later, lying on the floor, the first thing she felt was the rather puzzling lack of pain.

After the hellish… _thing_ she’d gone through yesterday, Ilia had assumed she’d wake up and start screaming and crying just from breathing in too deep. The last thing Ilia remembered clearly was Blake starting to jam the needle into her breasts. Everything after that was just a parade of pain and misery that kind of blurred together into still images, sounds and the simple act of suffering. The Chameleon Faunus subconsciously curled her body a little more at the thought of what she suffered through, Blake’s demonic smile threatening to reduce Ilia to tears again. Despite her drowsiness, Ilia felt her hands tied behind her back, but even that was more uncomfortable than painful. Given the welts that should have been there, that too was puzzling. Curiosity finally getting the better of her, Ilia gathered her courage and slowly looked down at her body, only to gasp in surprise.

She had expected her breasts to be nothing but bleeding, burned chunks of ground meat after everything that Blake put them through and yet the only reminders were tiny dots that could even pass as freckles. There were no burn marks that she could see, no trails of blood and no torn or damaged skin, really. Even where the whip had cut through her nipple, now there was nothing. Ilia spent a good five minutes looking and marveling at her body before her brain finally made the connection; Blake had let her Aura work again!

“I only let it work for as long as it would have taken to heal you, you know!” Blake’s voice cut short Ilia’s budding joy, crushing it heartlessly. The voice of Ilia’s captor came from behind her, the Chameleon girl too afraid to even try turning around, no matter if her hands were tied or not. Blake appeared to have other plans however and Ilia quickly felt a foot touching her arm, before a strong push rolled the bound girl down on her back. Despite her apprehension, Ilia’s eyes traveled up the length of Blake’s leg toward the owner of the extremity. Blake was once again naked and sitting on a crate, legs wide apart, giving Ilia a perfect view of her entire lean and beautiful body. The Cat Faunus’ voice was highly amused as she spoke again.

“Awwww,” she cooed at Ilia mockingly. “You’re not going to thank me for saving your tits?” she asked in mock offense, Ilia only too late realizing her error.

“No G-GIAR!” the pleading apology was cut off as Blake, with lightning speed, lifted her leg high and crashed the heel into Ilia’s chest, squarely onto the bound girl’s right breast. The sharp blow not only knocked the air out of Ilia’s chest, but the force made her ribs creak and proved something very important; her Aura had not repaired all of the damage her body had taken. The heel re-ignited the pain the needles had caused, forcefully moving around the channels the horrific metal had carved deeper under Ilia’s flesh. Ilia desperately tried to turn around away from Blake, but the sadistic beauty was keeping her firmly pinned, her other foot pressing on Ilia’s bound hands.

“You didn’t thank me and then proceeded to stare right at my cunt!” Another up and down smashed Blake’s heel into Ilia’s other breast, causing stars to explode in front of her eyes. Blake wasn’t done, however. “And here I thought we were making progress!” Another heel. This time, Blake deliberately ground her coarse heel over Ilia’s nipple. “But you still...” Another kick. “Have. No. Fucking. Manners!” Each word was spaced out by kick after kick, causing Ilia to grunt and scream, silently wondering how her ribs were able to take the abuse.

A part of her really wanted them to give out. She’d die, sure, but at least she wouldn’t be a crying, screaming, abused, agonized girl lying on the floor of a cabin, to be used for her captor’s sick perverted pleasure. Blake, meanwhile, had finally stopped kicking Ilia and had stood up, looking down at her victim with a sugary sweet smile.

“Now, I think you need to apologize, Ilia!” Blake demanded, Ilia trying to stop her pain-wracked sobs long enough to give a coherent, vaguely human affirmation.

“I’m so- I’m sorry- I’m so sorry, Goddess! I prom-pro-promise not to do it a-a-a-again!” Ilia wailed towards Blake, who only regarded her skeptically. Slowly and sensually, Blake squatted down next to Ilia, her legs again coming apart and Ilia saw, much to her horror, that Blake was getting wet again. Which to Ilia, meant that Blake was going to torture her relentlessly again until she was satisfied.

“I hope you realize, Ilia, that I didn’t let your Aura regenerate those pathetic things you call breasts out of the goodness of my heart,” Blake explained slowly, her voice growing darker with something Ilia couldn’t recognize. “I did it to make sure you would still have feeling in them. After all, there are so many wonderful things I want to do to these two sacks of flesh… I mean, I still haven’t had the chance to rake them over hot coals even!” Blake continued, even as her voice became almost… sultry with lust. Ilia closed her eyes, trying not to imagine the pain that would cause. Despite her best efforts, however, Ilia still felt tears running down her tightly shut eyes. “I see you wouldn’t really like that, would you?” Blake asked rhetorically.

“In that case, Ilia, I want you to listen very carefully,” Blake continued in a soft, almost reassuring tone, her right hand slowly drifting toward Ilia’s face. The Chameleon girl almost recoiled as she felt the other girl’s fingers brush her face. “I am not going to hang you today or tie your feet in any way. You are going to just lie on the floor, legs wide apart and keep them apart, while I work on your holes.” Blake smiled and Ilia felt herself shake all over, just from imagining what the deranged girl might do to her… down _there_. Her legs closed protectively. Blake seemed to notice the movement, her grin only widening. “If you do keep your legs open by yourself, I promise to be _very_ gentle while playing with your fuck holes.” Blake’s hand’ started traveling down Ilia’s body teasingly, fingertips tracing down the bound girl’s stomach and toward her sex. “But close your legs even once and I promise you’ll wish that pretty little cunt of yours never existed,” Blake threatened, her finger stopping just short of the pubic hair Ilia had grown over the past few days in captivity. The insane Cat Faunus then turned toward her captive’s face with a goofy, childish grin “Deal?”

Leaning her head back at the sheer terror she was experiencing at the moment, Ilia barely managed to choke out a half-sob, half scream of agreement, not trusting herself to vocalize her actual words at Blake’s suggestion. If the Cat Faunus was aware of what Ilia wanted to say, she didn’t betray it, instead simply rising up and turning to face the crate she had been sitting on when Ilia woke up. Through the fear and panic that had gripped Ilia’s senses, she still saw when Blake turned around, holding the bullwhip in her hand, smiling viciously.

“Time to assume the position, my little Chameleon,” Blake gestured to the empty floor in front of her. Knowing that if she refused, Blake might do even more horrible things to her than already planned, Ilia pushed herself along the floor with her legs as best she could away from Blake. She stopped after about two feet and stretched out on the floor on her back. With great reluctance and no small amount of shame, Ilia parted her legs as wide as she could even as she blushed furiously at being forced to display her most intimate parts like this. Yes, Blake had seen her naked when she undressed the day before, but now, completely exposed and lying on her back, Ilia could feel her pussy lips parting slightly from how her legs were positioned, causing the bound girl to shut her eyes tightly in shame, even as she felt her entire body burn from it. The glib remark from Blake didn’t come at all however, as Ilia heard her captor simply walk around her, stepping over her legs, passing her torso, before finally stopping, her feet on either side of Ilia’s head.

“Open your eyes!” Blake barked the order and Ilia did so, reluctantly.

Blake stood directly above Ilia’s field of vision, her pussy on display as well as the wetness that had gathered on it. Ilia also saw the cruel whip that Blake was holding in front of her stomach, causing the girl on the floor to shiver.

“Now, you are going to eat my cunt until I come a few times, Ilia,” Blake instructed, even as she slowly lowered herself to her knees, her pussy getting closer to Ilia’s face. “If you do a good job, I won’t have to even use the whip. If you fail, however, I’ll keep hitting your cunt until you learn.” Blake threatened and Ilia couldn’t hold back a whimper. “Promise to do a good job?” Blake asked mockingly, her hips swaying a little and a few droplets of wetness fell onto Ilia’s face, mixing with the terrified girl’s tears.

“Ye-s Go-Umpf!” Ilia didn’t have the time to finish her affirmation as Blake lowered her pussy directly onto Ilia’s opened mouth, effectively gagging the bound girl. Ilia struggled to breathe for the first moment, her nose pressed firmly against Blake’s ass, while her mouth was flooded with the black-haired girl’s wetness. The sticky, sour-sweet taste caught Ilia by surprise as it smeared on her face and trickled down her throat. The musky scent overpowered her nose quickly, making her slightly gag and choke. Quickly, her body started thrashing slightly, her head moving around, trying in vain to get a sliver of air down either her nostril or mouth…

Then her crotch exploded in unimaginable pain.

The blow wasn’t like what Ilia had experienced with the whip when Blake had proceeded to shred her back, which was in itself a small blessing. Instead of having her vagina shredded, however, Ilia felt brutal hardwood smash against her nether regions, the impact crushing the flesh against her bones. The wooden handle of the whip, as Ilia supposed it was that, had landed squarely in the middle of her parted sex, the brunt of the impact landing on the agonized girl’s clit, almost crushing the nub of super-sensitive nerves. The pain was by far the worse Ilia had experienced yet, despite the point of impact feeling outright numb from the force. She felt the impact travel up her body, fire and electricity slithering up her spine and into her brain. It was searing and all-consuming and as her mouth finally caught up with her pain drowning mind, she screamed her agony in a muffled wail into Blake’s sex. As she did so, Ilia felt fresh, sticky liquid invading her mouth, clogging up her airways further. Panic seized the Chameleon Faunus and she felt her lungs desperate for air, her entire body started to arch, in a vain attempt to dislodge Blake’s body off her own. Even as Ilia attempted that, she felt Blake’s thighs on either side of her head, clamp down, immobilizing her head further. Ilia was sure that before her ears were pressed shut she heard Blake laugh.

Ilia struggled vainly for breath for a good minute after that. The only sensations she was really aware of were that of darkness, the sour-sweet taste of Blake’s fluids and the desperate struggle her lungs were engaged in, attempting to fill with air.

Just as the abused girl’s mind was a moment away from blacking out, Blake’s body shifted and suddenly Ilia’s nose was free to inhale lifesaving air. The suffocated girl couldn’t help swallowing, however, and she chocked, starting to spasm on the floor, unable to take a long deep breath. Blake meanwhile simply sat on the floor next to her captive and waited for some semblance of control to return to the Chameleon Faunus’ body. It took Ilia a good five minutes of coughing fits, desperate gasps and chokes before she finally relaxed back on the floor, still taking raspy breaths from her near suffocation. That’s when Blake spoke.

“I hit you because you weren’t licking, Ilia” Blake explained in an almost singsong voice, clearly having enjoyed watching the bound girl struggle. “Was this your first time eating another girl’s cunt, Ilia?” Blake asked joyfully, her eyes sparkling as Ilia went red with embarrassment. When the abused girl failed to reply, however, Blake’s look immediately darkened. Before Ilia could even think about correcting her mistake, Blake’s foot lashed out, heel slamming into Ilia’s right kidney.

“Gah!” Ilia choked from the hit, vision swimming, even as her side burned from the impact. Ilia curled up slightly to her side, just as Blake got up, eyes dark with rage.

“I asked you a question, you dumb bitch!” Blake almost roared, and Ilia flinched.

“Yes! Yes, Goddess! It was my first! My first time and I am glad it was with you!” the scared girl on the floor babbled frantic platitudes in a vain attempt to spare herself. The Cat Faunus squatted next to the babbling wreck of a Faunus in front of her

“In that case, I’ll give you another chance,” Blake explained patiently, her right hand caressing Ilia’s tear-stained face. “If you lick and I like it, I won’t whip your disgusting cunt anymore,” Blake promised, but as Ilia opened her mouth to begin thanking her, Blake placed a finger on the Chameleon girl’s lips. Taking the hint, Ilia closed her mouth and listened. “But, if you don’t lick _or_ I am not satisfied, the whip handle will keep hitting your cock hole until I am. Understood?” not trusting her voice Ilia merely nodded, causing Blake to smile. “Let’s try it then!”

Blake quickly positioned herself back where she was, her pussy over Ilia’s face, but this time Ilia noted that Blake wasn’t trying to smother her on purpose, instead leaving more than enough space for Ilia to move her head and get into the best position she could find to try and satisfy the deranged Cat Faunus. Instead of finding it reassuring, however, that fact simply made Ilia more aware of how Blake had nearly choked her on purpose to prove a point… And probably to hurt Ilia for the sake of it. Swallowing hard, Ilia stuck out her tongue and began to slowly lick the folds of Blake’s sex. The taste was the same as when she was being smothered; sticky, salty and sweet all at the same time, but now that she was regulating the intake, Ilia at least found it manageable to stomach. Trying her best to satisfy Blake and avoid the scourge, Ilia thought to how she played with herself alone all these years, licking with slow, full circles around Blake’s opening, dipping her tongue in an out from time to time.

The whip’s handle smashed into Ilia’s pussy again, causing the Chameleon Faunus’ entire body to stiffen in pain. The only reason the poor girl didn’t bite down on Blake’s pussy was the sheer surprise the hit caused, as it made her mouth into a wide-opened grimace as she screamed.

“YIARGH!” Ilia slammed her head back into the floor, trying to literally beat out the pain from the hit with more pain. As her vision darkened slightly by the impact, the pain did indeed retreat a fraction, but Blake’s voice cut through to Ilia’s dampened hearing.

“If your tongue isn’t back licking my slit at the count of three, I’ll show you how much a proper hit hurts, you dumb bitch!” Blake threatened. She had just started to say one when Ilia summoned what little strength she still had and lifted her head back up, resuming her attempts to appease the sadistic Faunus that tormented her. This time, her efforts were much more frantic, her tongue moving jerkily and inconsistently, in and out, up and down, not even attempting to find a pattern, but just trying to keep it moving. What Ilia noticed was that Blake’s pussy was much sleeker with wetness than before the hit, which immediately redoubled the bound girl’s efforts. If she could keep Blake stimulated enough, maybe there wouldn’t be another hit.

The next blow connected almost twice as hard as the one before, the hard edge of the handle smashing right in the middle of Ilia’s clit.

“MOAAAAAAAAIH!!” Ilia once again paused her licking in order to scream. Stars were dancing in her vision and she could literally not think for a few moments, her brain going blank from the pain. When the blanket of shock faded, however, Ilia missed it immediately as she started to thrash from the agony. She didn’t care about Blake’s warning anymore. Her clit felt like it had exploded from the hit. The bundle of nerves was pulsating and each and every pulse made Ilia grunt, moan or scream anew. As she did so, her nose and mouth brushed Blake’s sex, slick, almost dripping wetness sticking to Ilia’s face and mouth.

It was a good ten whole minutes until Ilia’s body finally relaxed enough for her to lay back on the ground unmoving. The Chameleon Faunus’ eyes were bulging, staring unblinkingly and unseeingly into nothing. Her mouth was also open in shock, the girl faintly aware of a trail of spit running down the sides of her face. Her mind wasn’t really there. It was trying to focus on something else… Somewhere else… Away from this suffering. To try and cheat itself into thinking about happier things.

Blake’s hand clasped over Ilia’s gaping mouth and turned the brutalized girl’s face toward herself. Ilia found herself staring into two yellow eyes, hardened with fury.

“I am very disappointed in you, Ilia!” Blake stated in a cold, flat, quiet tone. Even that, however, was enough to snap Ilia out of her stupor. As she tried to open her mouth to defend herself, Blake smashed the whip’s handle across her face with savage strength. The blow was so vicious that Ilia felt a tooth fly out, blood pouring down her throat from the misplaced bone. As the desperate girl turned her head to the side to cough out the blood, she felt Blake move around her, before the Cat Faunus dropped down, her legs pinning Ilia’s wide open. Once Ilia felt the flow of blood from the shattered tooth subside, she turned to face Blake, eyes filled with fear. When she saw what Blake was clutching in her hand though, that fear turned to terror.

“No…” she barely found the voice to whisper, even as Blake’s face broke into a mocking, terrifying grin.

“Oh, this?” Blake asked sweetly, shaking the lighter she had in her left hand slightly, as her right one trailed down Ilia’s exposed stomach onto the pinned girl’s pussy, where pubic hair had grown in the past three days.. “Don’t worry, Ilia. This is just to groom your little carpet here before I play with your hole.” Blake explained patiently, flicking the lighter open, the pressure on Ilia’s legs increasing as the Chameleon Faunus frantically tried to wiggle away. “If only you had managed to satisfy me, I would have used a razor,” Blake’s fingers flicked the lighter open and a thin red and yellow flame erupted from it. Ilia could feel her heart hammering in her chest, even as she tried hopelessly to pull away. “Oh well, I am sure it won’t be _that_ bad… Try not to bite your own tongue off, Ilia!” Blake instructed and brought the flame in contact with Ilia’s pussy. It took three whole heartbeats before Ilia went mad.

At the start, it wasn’t that horrifying. It was warm and uncomfortable, yes, but not painful. That changed the moment Ilia’s pubic hairs caught fire properly. The disgusting smell of burning hair hit her nose first, the stench enough to cause her to wretch. Then the heat of the naked flame begun dancing properly over the sensitive skin of Ilia’s lower lips. Nothing could have compared to what the miserable girl experienced at that moment; the whip was brutal, but in the end, passed quickly. The needles were beyond any measure of human decency, but they hadn't left marks. This was simply inhumane! The skin on Ilia’s pussy felt as it was being torn off, the flame dancing over it as it quickly burned through the small clumps of hair that Blake was ‘grooming’. Once the outer part of the hair was burned away, however, Ilia could swear she felt the flame travel down the root into her very skin. There was a maddening, crawling sensation of pain as the very roots under her delicate skin was burned away, the heat trapped inside the sensitive flesh of her sex. And yet no matter how Ilia trashed or begged, Blake didn’t even pause or quicken her pace in burning away the hair. Ilia even tried smashing her head against the floor again in order to knock herself out, but with her arms under her, it proved impossible for her to do so.

Then she felt Blake move the lighter up, toward her clit.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Ilia wailed madly, her entire upper body twisting like a worm on a hook, but Blake’s lighter continued its uncaring path toward the little, hooded nub of sensitive nerves. “MERCY! HAVE MERCY!!!! PLEASE GODDESS!!! PLEASE NO! NOT THAT!!! NO… MOMMY-EEEEE!!!!!” Ilia’s wails turned into outright banshee-like screeches in their desperation as she felt the first licks of heat brush against the delicate bud.

“All done!” Blake stopped and removed the lighter.

For a moment, Ilia couldn’t even understand what had happened and continued thrashing, her mind already at the point of imagining the pain, convinced that it was already there. Slowly, as reality caught up to Ilia’s psyche, the Chameleon Faunus subsided, tears and snot running down her face, as she sobbed in happiness, blabbering thanks and gratitude toward her captor for the small mercy. Her body, having been tense as a piano cord from the pain, was now sagged almost lifelessly out of relief. All of Ilia’s senses were muddled to the point that she didn’t even notice that Blake had moved down, lying on her stomach, face right next to Ilia’s red, swollen from the fire sex.

Blake bit into Ilia’s lower lips like a ravenous animal.

“RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

The barely subsided pain from the burning re-ignited in an instant as Blake’s sharp teeth sunk into the skin. The canines in particular bit down so hard that they broke skin, causing fresh agony. Ilia twisted and buckled, inadvertently causing more tears and scrapes of inflamed skin, as Blake struggled against each pull, trying to move in precisely the opposite direction in order to cause the maximum amount of pain. The twisted ‘dance’ continued for a minute before Blake released the piece of meat she bit into, licking her lips from the blood, yellow eyes sparkling.

“Now it’s my turn to see if I can make you orgasm, Ilia,” Blake explained, her voice a throaty, lustful purr. “Try and enjoy it!” Blake taunted, even as she ran her sharpened nails over Ilia’s burned sex with gruesome force, drawing fresh blood-red lines across the already red skin.

“NIIIIIIII!!!” Ilia managed through painfully gritted teeth.

Blake spent the next half hour scratching, biting, punching, pinching, twisting and yanking on Ilia’s ravaged lower lips, each action causing more and more pain as the actions began to overlap. Every scratch felt like a knife, every bite like a vice, every pinch like pliers. There was no rest for Ilia, no respite. As soon as Blake did one cruel, twisted movement, another followed, doubling the pain Ilia was subjected to. By the end of the fifth minute, Ilia’s only desire was to manage to curl into a ball to protect her most sensitive parts. By the eleventh, the Chameleon Faunus couldn’t even scream anymore, from the pain and inability to even suck in air properly. Barely halfway through, Ilia was praying to every deity she knew for a quick death. None came, however, only more and more relentless torture at Blake’s hands, slowly eating away at her resolve and soul.

Just as Ilia thought Blake was winding down, she felt the Cat Faunus’s warm, husky breath brush her clitoris. The darker skinned girl barely had time to widen her eyes, before cruel, white, unyielding teeth closed on two sides of the bud. Then Blake pulled upwards.

“WAAAAARGH!!!!!!” Ilia’s renewed cry was so strong, she literally saw flakes of blood fly out from her ravaged throat. This was pain she never thought even possible to experience without dying outright. Then Blake went even further, pulling upwards, while simultaneously pressing down on Ilia’s hips, making it so the girl couldn’t follow Blake’s head to relieve her agony.

The ensuing anguish was something Ilia couldn’t really comprehend, nor was she sure how long she endured it. In the end, she simply fainted.

 

EF

 

When Ilia came too, it was with a pain-wracked sob, as she curled into a ball protectively. Her hands were still tied behind her back, so she couldn’t hug her own body or cup her abused pussy. In retrospect, the last was perhaps for the best as Blake had not deemed it appropriate to let Ilia’s Aura heal her injuries this time. As such, Ilia was now keenly aware of each and every scratch and bite mark that pulsated softly and painfully, reminders of Blake’s savagery. Even the mere act of curling into a ball was enough to addle Ilia’s mind from the pain of simple grinding of flesh against flesh. Each inch of movement brought Ilia on the verge of tears again. She didn’t even try to stifle her sobs, as the gurgling noises that escaped her mouth seemed to somehow soothe her partially, putting her mind slightly more at ease, knowing she could vocalize her pain.

Slowly, but surely, Ilia managed to compose herself and gather her courage to look down at her body and see the damage Blake had caused. Ilia slowly lowered her gaze until it fell on her ravaged sex. Then she recoiled: the entire surface of her pussy was raw red, almost as if painted atop her skin. The smell of burnt flesh still lingered on Ilia’s nostrils, making her almost gag, now that she could see the extent of the damage the lighter had caused. And yet, despite Ilia’s revulsion, that was not the worst of the damage. No, the worst thing were the marks; crisscrossing and overlapping, blood red teeth and nail marks that were across the surface and as Ilia could feel, sometimes even on the inside of her pussy lips. The lines were jagged, rough and at places flaked with blood from where Blake’s nails and teeth had broken skin.

“It looks so pretty, doesn’t it?” Blake’s voice rang out from in front of Ilia and the Chameleon Faunus instinctively recoiled away from the sound. Searchingly, her eyes darted back and forth, until they finally noticed the sadistic Cat Faunus, seating leisurely on a crate near the door. Unlike before however, Blake was now wearing a white fluffy looking robe that covered her body almost fully. Ilia also noted that the black haired girl’s hair was wet and plastered. Blake must have noticed where Ilia’s eyes were looking because she smiled wider. “Ah, this? Well, after I finished catering to your _specific_ _needs_ , I went and took a shower to freshen up. We still have a long day ahead of us, Ilia dear.” As she uttered the last sentence, Blake’s leg moved, making Ilia’s eyes follow it. The extremity had nudged a cloth sack that appeared to be filled with oddly shaped objects. It didn’t really matter in the end that Ilia couldn’t see the contents of the bag, however. She knew that Blake wouldn’t bring anything in this room if it wasn’t designed to hurt her. Ilia, despite herself, felt tears building back up in her eyes even as she trembled like a leaf.

It was a very big bag…

“I can see you’re eager to get started.” Blake mocked, clapping her hands with a big fake smile. “Assume the position!” Blake motioned to the floor, even as she reached down to pick up the bag. Ilia, however, didn’t move, instead opening her mouth to try and speak in a raspy, defeated voice;

“G-goddess… Pl-please… I-I-I-I’m in so much pain… Please have mer-”

Blake interrupted. “Ilia,” cold yellow eyes stared at the girl who was still curled up on the floor. “Either assume the position, or I’ll dislocate your legs _and then_ move them any way I please.” Ilia sobbed uncontrollably. “One last chance. Assume. The. Position!”

Tears flowing freely down her face and her nose already clogging up from crying, Ilia slowly and painfully uncoiled herself and moved to lie on the floor, legs spread. Even as she slowly opened up her legs, however, Ilia could feel the skin protesting and the wounds opening and irritating one another. The Chameleon Faunus stifled cry after cry in the torturously long minute until she finally lay on the floor of the room, her arms once again painfully lifting her back. Determined to spare herself at least some mental anguish, Ilia promised herself not to watch what Blake was doing. Instead, the tormented girl looked directly at the ceiling. Ilia could feel Blake move back to her kneeling position between Ilia’s legs, all the while rummaging through the bag, muttering to herself constantly.

It was another minute or so before the clinking and rustling from within the bag stopped and Blake’s voice rose.

“This should do as a start…” the Cat Faunus trailed almost lovingly, Ilia’s skin shivering at the tone. There was a shift and Ilia could feel Blake’s body moving over hers, the Cat Faunus, slowly climbing atop her victim. After a few long seconds, as Ilia felt the soft white robe slide over her naked skin, Blake’s face came into view. Ilia’s gaze, however, wasn’t focusing on the demented lustful grin Blake had plastered over her features, but instead on what she was holding next to her face; Ilia’s own whip sword, the coiled metal serving as the last and the edge retracted into the handle. “Shall I?” Blake asked rhetorically, even as Ilia felt the black-haired girl’s free hand glide over Ilia’s pussy, a single finger parting the burned, abused lips, gentle pad gliding over the warm inside lips.

Ilia stiffened, first from the pain of where the finger touched burns and bite marks, followed swiftly by the sensation of her inner folds being slowly and skillfully massaged. Blake’s finger never applied any excessive force, never even scraped a nail, as if compensating for all the pain Ilia had endured until now. The digit traveled up and down Ilia’s slit, with the Chameleon Faunus noting the circles and barely there probes at the opening of her vagina. To her great mortification, Ilia could feel her body responding to the machinations, moisture slowly gathering despite the pain she was still in and the fact that Blake was planning to torture her more. The teasing continued for a good ten minutes, all the while Ilia struggled, trying in vain to will herself not to enjoy the slow, sensual and maddening caress, or give the slightest hint of her enjoyment. Blake then removed her finger and pulled away from Ilia’s prone form, the captive girl following the Cat Faunus’ slow, snakelike movements despite herself. Blake returned to her kneeling position between Ilia’s spread legs, slowly licking the finger she had used to rub the darker skinned girl’s sex until now. She gave the digit one last, sensual lick, before turning to Ilia, smiling broadly.

“Now that I managed to get your cunt all juiced up, time to introduce your first ‘lover’ to it,” Blake’s grin turned sadistic as she gripped Ilia’s weapon by the battel-like guard and slowly lined the wide, curved handle with Ilia’s slit. Eyes widening, Ilia instinctively tried to close her legs, only for Blake’s razor-sharp nails to dig into the tortured girl’s right thigh. “Don’t you dare, Ilia! I am being very patient right now.” Ilia felt the leather-bound sword handle start to rub up and down her pussy and wailed in desperation.

“Please, Goddess! Please no! Anything but that! I’ll... I’ll lick you! I’ll do better than last time, I promise, you’ll see!” Ilia begged pathetically, words tripping one over the other in an attempt to stop what was about to happen. The broken, sobbing pleas fell on deaf ears as Blake had already opened up Ilia’s pussy, the cold metal of the sword resting on the entrance of her sex. Once Ilia felt the cold metal be pushed forward, she went wild. “NO! NOT THIS! NOT MY WEAPON! PLEASE! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERC-” the frantic girl’s pleas were interrupted as with a single shove, Blake rammed the five inch long handle completely into Ilia’s pussy, filling it to the breaking point. The wide base of the handle pushed opposite to how the canal was designed to take in objects, rough sharp metal scraping uncaringly against Ilia’s most sensitive inner flesh.

“A- A- A- RARAGH!!!!!!!!”

Calling what Ilia did a scream was inaccurate. Scream, wail, screech, roar, shriek, cry… They were all there. All at once, as Ilia felt herself be violated like an animal, completely and utterly breaking as she processed what had happened to her body. Blake had shoved the handle without any regards for Ilia’s comfort or safety. Without any attempt to smooth the insertion or pause to accommodate Ilia’s bodily needs, the handle just pushed, tore and abused the flesh as it passed. And it was still only part of Ilia’s anguish.

If it was just rape, she might have been able to mentally handle it. Even if it was with something so violent and unsuited for the task. The fact that Blake was using Ilia’s own weapon to do it, however, was the worst part. Ilia had built that sword with her own hands. Trained with it, showed it off. It was her pride and joy during the time she had attended school in Atlas. It was the one thing she had that put her above the rest of the elitists there. It was the one comfort she had…

And now Blake was raping her with it.

Ilia thrashed back and forth and if not for Blake keeping her legs pinned, she might have even dislodged the weapon that Blake had stuck down her sex. But the Ilia’s tormentor knew that too and struggled against the thrashing and begging girl, keeping her pinned down with one hand, while the other was pressing the weapon down so it didn’t fly out. It was a small eternity before the weapon’s guard finally reached the entrance, blocking any further invasion.

Several minutes passed before Ilia’s body gave out from struggling and trying to push out the fully buried handle, forcing the Chameleon Faunus to slowly subside, not from lack of pain, but lack of strength.

“Such a strong reaction,” Blake cooed at Ilia, her voice sounding like it was coming through a sheet of cloth to her victim. Ilia felt Blake shift only because the Cat Faunus purposefully leaned on the weapon, causing it to shift and torment Ilia more. “And yet, no blood. Are you sure you were a virgin, Ilia?” Blake asked menacingly, twisting the weapon so the handle turned while inside Ilia’s pussy, stretching the canal further and into more obscene angles.

“NO-O-AAAA!” Ilia screamed as she felt her insides twist. “No! I haven’t! I haven’t slept with anyone! I swear! I s-WAAAAAAAAAA!” Blake twisted weapon again just as she spoke, making Ilia feel like her insides were being torn up. It took Ilia more than a minute before she was coherent enough to understand what Blake was even saying anymore. Blake must have understood it as well, due to how she looked at her victim.

“Are you even listening, Ilia?” Blake asked rhetorically, the sadistic smile on her face giving away her enjoyment of the situation. Ilia’s head was turning back and forth as the Chameleon Faunus tried to disperse the pain that was still resonating through her mind, to no avail. She didn’t even care what Blake was saying anymore, she just wanted to be over. Any way possible! “I was saying that maybe all that fighting broke your hymen by accident. Which is a real shame… I was hoping I’d be the one to rip it apart and cause you even more pain.” Blake sighed wistfully. “Oh well… I guess we can’t always get what we want, can we?” She smiled and twisted the handle inside Ilia again, stiffening the other girl’s tormented body again. “Ilia…” Blake threatened, pulling out the handle barely a couple of inches, before slamming it back with twice the force.

“RARH!” Ilia wailed, while stars danced in front of her vision from the pain. Taking several sharp, shallow breaths in an attempt to calm down, Ilia spoke through gritted teeth. “No Goddess!... Aaaa… We can’t…”

“Shame…” Blake looked upwards at the ceiling for a moment. “I guess I’ll just have to make you bleed another way!”

Before Ilia could even swallow the words that Blake spoke or prepare herself for what was coming, the black-haired girl readjusted the grip she had on Ilia’s weapon and started pumping it in and out of Ilia’s vagina savagely.  Even as Ilia threw back her head to scream, she couldn’t get her voice to work. She just stood there, her body taut and shaking from the pain, mouth opened in a silent, dead scream, while her eyes were bulging from the sensory overload that was burning through her mind. Her vagina felt like it was set on fire again, this time from the inside. The rough metal and leather handle proceeded to scrape, tear and scratch the delicate insides of Ilia’s sex horrendously, with no pity or mercy. Every movement the materials made inside her felt to Ilia as if she was being cut up from the inside. Every edge of metal that she never bothered to polish, of a tiny flayed piece of leather that was just an irritant, not worth dwelling on, were now causing her unimaginable anguish. Blake worked the shaft with great coordination, keeping each little edge in the same spot just enough to be excruciating and unbearable, before twisting and turning enough to rake and torment new flesh, redoubling Ilia’s suffering. During the entire time, Ilia could feel more than hear Blake taunting her. Lecherous, demeaning and crude taunts and jives. Calling her words. Slut. Whore. Untrained Bitch. It was all in the background of Ilia’s mind, buzzing and occasionally penetrating the blanket of pain that was settled on her mind, making her choke up even more.

The rape continued for an eternity and then some, before with one final, cruel yank, Blake pulled the handle out of Ilia’s pussy with a wet plop. Almost immediately, Ilia’s body simply broke down, each tensed muscle screamingly faltering and Ilia seemed to sprawl on the floor like a bag of sand, or a puppet with its strings cut, unable to move on her own. The Chameleon Faunus’ mouth remained open, a trail of spit running down the side and eyes wide open, unseeing, bloodshot from crying. The girl’s mind was barely there, just begging inside her own head, unable to get her mouth to recite the pleas and desperation it was feeling.

A hand gripped Ilia’s lower jaw and slung her face upwards until the blood-red eyes of the tortured Faunus came in contact with Blake’s gleaming and amused yellow orbs.

“I did make you bleed, Ilia. Look!” Blake giggled as she waved Ilia’s weapon under the bound girl’s nose forcing her battered psyche to try and reason again. The scent hit Ilia’s senses first; coppery and metallic, mixed with that of wet leather. With an unbelievable effort, Ilia’s eyes focused on the handle. As soon as she saw the streaks of blood on the weapon’s grip she tried to recoil away from it, only for Blake’s nails to dig into her cheeks, keeping her in place. “I said that you should LOOK!” Blake almost roared in the terrified girl’s face, before the angry expression melted into a smile again.

Against her own instincts, Ilia looked at the blade, feeling herself go nauseous with the knowledge of where the blood had come from. Blake’s cheery commentary also added to the feeling of sickness. “As you can see, it’s covered in quite a lot of blood. I guess I shredded your poor little cunt a little too well… It’s a real shame I don’t have a dick, you know,” Blake laughed breathlessly. “Oh, how I’d love to feel your insides twitching with pain around it as I rape you again and again, not letting the wounds close. Fresh agony with every single trust… It would probably feel amazing.” Blake sighed dreamily, before laying the bloodied and disgraced weapon next to its owner’s head. Slowly and deliberately, Blake placed a kiss on Ilia’s cheek, before sliding back down between the captive girl’s legs.

“Let’s continue, shall we?” Blake asked with a sadistic smile before her attention returned to the big bag of items she carried. The threat finally snapped Ilia back to her senses and she managed to force herself to speak.

“No… more…” Ilia groaned, every word causing her more pain. “Please, no…” the Chameleon Faunus begged, even though she knew it was pointless. If anything, she was now sure that her begging just incentivized Blake to be crueler, but she had to try. She had to try anything to spare herself more pain. She couldn’t handle anymore, she just couldn’t…

The rustling of the bag stopped and with no small amount of fear, Ilia looked at Blake to see what demonic implement she’d be forced to endure… Only for Blake’s hands to be empty, a pensive expression on the sadistic girl’s face. Ilia looked at Blake with a puzzled expression, trying to realize what was happening. As she did, however, Blake’s face returned to its previous smiling, pain-assuring visage.

“I think I have an idea.” Blake almost sang as she dropped down on her stomach, out of Ilia’s sight. Panic immediately flooded Ilia’s mind at what Blake might be planning. She could still feel Blake’s body between her legs, acutely aware that her tormentor was planning something painful for her. Closing her eyes in defeat, Ilia bit back sobs as she hung her head back, her body shaking with fear. Ilia was aware of every heartbeat that passed as she waited, which wasn’t long. Not a minute passed before she could feel Blake’s warm breath on the outside of her vagina. Sure that she would be subjected to more biting and scratching, Ilia gritted her teeth in anticipation.

The only thing she felt was Blake’s finger, once again sliding up and down between her lower lips. Surprised by the unexpected action, Ilia tried to crane herself up to see what Blake was planning but found it impossible to get a clear view of the other Faunus, with only Blake’s ears coming into view. The machinations of Blake’s fingers again started to take a tow on Ilia as she felt herself becoming aroused despite herself. The wounds on the inside of her sex were still there and still painful, but it wasn’t quite enough to block out the tingling sensation Blake’s fingers brought about as it slid up and down her slit and flicked her clit repeatedly. Ilia tried to bite back a moan but failed. As if by a signal, that was the moment Blake’s slender, long finger slid inside Ilia.

“Aaaaah!” Ilia gasped, for the first time in several days out of pleasure and not pain, as she felt the soft digit slip pass the sensitive opening of her sex. Blake hadn’t pushed far in, just the first knuckle or so from what Ilia could tell, but it was just enough. With what must have been deliberate slowness, Blake began to slowly turn the digit left and right, fractions of a turn, just enough to keep the entrance of the sensitive canal responding with arousal at the movement, drowning out the pain that had infested Ilia’s mind until now. Ilia could swear she heard Blake giggle softly even as she worked the bound and abused girl into a heightened state of arousal with each motion. Not a few minutes later, Ilia felt Blake’ thumb on her clit, slowly rubbing it, the uncomfortable feeling of the bite and earlier burning slowly seeping away.

Just as Ilia was starting to relax, her abused body calming down from the fear and tension, hips moving in unison with Blake’s hand, Blake suddenly stopped her sensual massage and simply rammed her finger deep into Ilia’s pussy. It wasn’t uncomfortable, or painful, not like the handle had been, but it still took Ilia by surprise, causing her to raise her hips.

“Yiii!” Ilia squealed, even as she felt her face burning from the reaction. Blake, however, didn’t respond. Instead, Ilia felt the finger starting to move again inside, slowly contracting, as if feeling for something, Blake’s nails digging in into the flesh, but not painfully. Ilia opened her mouth to speak again.

That was when Blake’s finger found one of the deep, irritated scratches that the weapon handle had left behind.

As soon as she felt the finger rest on it, Blake dug her nail into the fresh wound.

“PRAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Ilia’s voice tore from the volume of screaming she emitted, even as her entire body went into a thrashing wild shock. The action only served to further bury Blake’s nail into the raw, over-sensitive wound that it had found, continuing Ilia’s torment beyond what Blake had intended. With a cruel yank, Blake puller her finger out, leaving another scratch on the inside of Ilia’s sex. Ilia for her part continued to thrash about, before a hand pinned her head to the floor, leaving her immobile. Through the tears of pain and her addled thoughts, Ilia saw Blake over her with a delirious expression on her face, a single index finger covered in blood tracing her lips. When the sadistic beauty spoke, her voice was almost as breathless as when she had had an orgasm.

“I was right, Ilia,” she panted. “Your insides did feel absolutely amazing when they were contracting in agony. And only from one finger, too!” Blake grinned. “Let’s try more!” With that horrific promise, Blake ducked out of her vision, leaving the terrified Ilia to cry and beg anew as she tried to thrash her bound body around, waiting maddened for Blake to hurt her again, which was an inevitability.

Soon enough, she was proven correct as she felt not one, but two fingers enter her from different sides. She realized that Blake must have been using both her hands. While hardly painful, Ilia knew for a fact it wouldn’t remain as innocuous or painless. Just as those thoughts crossed the abused Faunus’ mind, Blake’s fingers jerked, each pulling in a different direction, with Aura enhanced savagery. Ilia actually felt something tear a little, even as her entire body rose up from the shock.

“N-n-n-n-AAAAAAAAAA!!” Ilia’s nearly mangled throat managed to screech out, before her body dropped back down to the floor with a heavy thud, out of breath but already screaming more as Blake’s fingers shifted position, stretching Ilia’s delicate entrance in new directions.

Reasoning, thought, coherency, even basic concepts simply few out of Ilia’s mind like air escaping a balloon from the pain. It was simply too much. Her body being beaten and savaged from the outside, she could deal with to a degree. Yes, it hurt, but it was only natural in a way. After all, the skin and muscle were there to protect one’s insides. Now, however? With Blake targeting to inflict pain on the inside of her most intimate regions, Ilia found herself with no reprieve or escape. It was as if the very concept of _where_ the pain was happening seemed to magnify its intensity a million fold. As Blake jammed a finger into another shallow cut and started working to push the slim, infernal nail on her digit deeper, Ilia’s vision darkened again, as if she could no longer see. For the briefest of moments, the Chameleon Faunus believed herself to finally faint and have a small rest again before Blake eased off just enough to deny her that release. A desperate, mad wail escaped Ilia’s mouth as she felt dread when she couldn’t black out. Sheer terror flooded her as she found herself unable to escape the her torment.

With a powerful yank, Blake dislodged her hand out of Ilia’s vagina, the bound girl’s body stiffening, a final guttural groan escaping her lips before she collapsed from exhaustion. Ilia felt her entire body unwilling to respond or even twitch anymore. Every breath she took felt too shallow and piercing, her lungs straining to lift themselves enough. Her vision was swimming again, the ceiling of the room moving in a drunken stupor, despite Ilia knowing for a fact she didn’t have the strength to even twitch her head anymore. Worst of all, however, was the… _sensation_ radiating from her sex. The burns and mangling Blake inflicted on the outside still stung and pulsed softly with each breath or shift of air. Ilia suspected that even with her Aura it would take days to properly heal and would scar. And that was a blessing compared to how the inside of her vagina felt. Even though it had been at least several minutes since Blake had removed her hands, Ilia still felt as if her canal was open wide, the muscles displaced to such a degree it hurt to close. The blood from the multiple wounds that Blake had inflicted on her insides were also painfully aggravated, Ilia being able to feel every single one of them as blood slowly poured out, draining out of her pussy and onto the floor. The feeling made her feel sick and utterly degraded, like a slab of meat at a shop.

“Mhmmmm!” Blake purred, as she walked into Ilia’s field of view, licking her blood-stained fingers. The Chameleon Faunus felt bile try to rise up in her throat, but swallowed it back down with some difficulty. Not noticing, or pretending not to, Blake knelt down again, just around Ilia’s waist, a smile on her face. “This was amazing, little chameleon.” Blake’s left hand glided over Ilia’s stomach, fingertips leaving faint traces of blood on Ilia’s skin. “But there is one last thing I want to try with my hand,” Blake intoned slowly as she raised her hand, Ilia’s grey-blue eyes following it, watching with mute terror as Blake’s fingers stretched out, before slowly curling into a fist. Ilia’s mouth slowly opened to speak. “I am guessing fisting you right now will hurt _plenty_!” Blake chuckled as she leaned back a bit, while a shriek of absolute terror tore out of Ilia’s mouth as she tried to close her legs. The extremities, however, were so sluggish from the constant tensing and screaming, that by the time Ilia even felt them twitch, Blake’s fingertips were already at the entrance of Ilia’s pussy.

“I hear it’s good to use lots of lube for this,” Blake mused as her fingers, arranged in a cone-like shape pushed Ilia’s lower lips apart. “But I’m sure you can manage!” the black-haired girl taunted and before Ilia could even think to beg, Blake slammed her hand home with Aura enhanced strength, burying her fist into Ilia’s sex.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

She was dying. She had to be dying. The pain was simply too much. She could feel Blake’s fist as if it was three times the size it actually was. The walls of her vagina felt torn from the sudden insertion. Blake’s wrist, despite how slim it appeared, was stretching her entrance to an obscene, demented degree. The wounds from before were now wider and freshly bleeding. The flesh inside felt bruised and swollen from the impact of Blake’s bones. The widest part of Blake’s hand, the fist, felt as if a rock was pushed into Ilia’s most intimate parts, deforming them without pity or remorse. Involuntarily, the dark-skinned girl’s muscles clenched with all their might, trying to expel the foreign body from her body, but Blake’s hand was unmoving, instead, the tightened muscles only grating against bony knuckles and sharp nails. When Ilia’ opened her mouth to scream again, only broken, babbling, incoherent sobs escaped her lips.

“Help me… Please help me… I beg you… Help… Help… Beg… Pain… Mercy… Beg mercy…” Ilia turned her head left and right, tears, snot, and saliva flowing freely, smearing themselves over her face like a mask of shame and despair.

“So warm and gooey!” Blake chuckled as she shifted slightly, the movement causing Ilia to seize up in pain again. “If I wanted I could stay like this all day,” the Cat Faunus smiled viciously. “But sadly, I did say I’ll play with this hole today,” the smile turned demented. “Let’s start the _fucking_!”

“N-Argh! GAH! YIII! BHAAA!!!” Ilia started screaming anew with each motion Blake made. If Blake’s fist simply resting inside Ilia’s pussy had been painful, this was agony. Blake had begun to slowly, rhythmically, and viciously work the fist she had lodged inside Ilia like it was a piston, pulling our until midway to the end then pushing back in with excessive force, making sure the knuckles hit the furthest wall of Ilia’s canal. Each pump was carefully made so that Ilia would suffer through the greatest possible agony both when Blake pulled out, from the stretched entrance, and when the fist bottomed out, from the punch. Each blow literally shuffled Ilia’s prone body along the wooden floor, skin chafing and hair catching on edges, tearing with each pump. Each time Ilia felt the fist retract, she was terrified of when it would come crashing back in, bruising her already abused insides. When it settled for brief seconds inside her, the dark-skinned girl trembled as she felt the opening of her pussy close in again and the pain it would cause as it stretched.

The pumping continued for what felt like hours. Every now and again, Blake would turn her fist around either side, to mercilessly grind against Ilia’s battered inner flesh, sometimes when right at the entrance, forcing the delicate membraned to bend at oblong shapes and angles. No matter what she did and how she did it, however, it didn’t detract from the simple fact that each action was taken just so it would cause Ilia more pain. For the bound girl, it was the worse thing that had happened to her until now. She felt as if her very core was being violated and torn out, leaving nothing behind but pain and suffering. Everything around her was reduced to simple things, as remembering what was what proved beyond her. Every few moments, she’d literally forget her own name, or who was abusing her. It was unimportant, unnecessary to know in the face of her pain. Sound was also lost, her ears refusing to register either her own words or the sick, wet, unnatural plopping that emanated from her vagina. Ilia’s mind didn’t _want_ to know how the destruction of her womanhood sounded.

When Blake finally removed her fist, Ilia didn’t even realize what had happened, her muscles continuing to rhythmically squeezing in step with how Blake’s movements had gone. It took a good five minutes before the delirious, half-crazed girl finally sensed a difference and began to re-focus her vision. Shapes were still blurred blobs around her for a while afterward, sounds started coming back slower still. Blinking her eyes through the pain, Ilia’s vision finally focused… On Blake’s grinning visage. Ilia felt a choked sob erupt from her mouth, sounding more like a croak of a rabbit than actual human speech or sound. Blake tsk-ed and grabbed Ilia’s face in her hands, lifting the Chameleon Faunus’s limp head upwards.

“Was it as good for you, Ilia?” Blake asked almost breathlessly. It was terrifying for Ilia to watch Blake so exhilarated. “I think I want to try pushing my foot inside now!” Blake giggled like a schoolgirl, while Ilia’s pain-addled mind raced to try and find a way out. She knew there wasn’t one. Blake had all the cards and Ilia couldn’t escape even if she was in her prime, and the tortures had left her far below that. She had the choice to endure, true, but she knew it wouldn’t last. Sooner or later Blake would kill her if she simply tried to endure all the tortures the Cat-Faunus threw her way. It was already the fourth day of the trip. In another two, the ship would reach Sanus. Ilia was certain that if Blake didn’t ‘forgive’ Ilia by then, Ilia would die. Blake couldn’t just release her, after all! Which meant that in less than two days Ilia would be dead.

And it scared her. Despite how much she wanted it during the pain, she was terrified of dying. She didn’t WANT to die… If she broke, however, if Blake owned her… The Chameleon Faunus had no illusions about what awaited her. More suffering every single day. More scars deep in her mind and soul. But, to her great shame, it still sounded like the better outcome, if only so she could live more…

Ilia tried to close her eyes to stifle her tears and sobs, but couldn’t. She felt so utterly spent and broken. There was no dignity, no strength and no resolve left to call upon. All she wanted was a shred of mercy.

“Please Goddess,” Ilia half-begged, half-cried. “Please forgive me! Please! I promise to be good! I promise to do whatever you say!” the Chameleon girl rambled nonsensically, words born from sheer despair. “Anything at all! I’ll be a good girl! A very good girl!” Ilia’s head shook, tears flying left and right as she tried to plead with her eyes. Blake for her part regarded her dispassionately, yellow eyes staring deep into Ilia’s ravaged soul.

A long minute past during which Ilia shook, drowning in fears that Blake would hurt her more for daring to beg. Then Blake spoke words that filled the tormented Faunus with hope.

“Really now?” the Cat Faunus smiled, rising to her feet, hands dropping Blake’s head to fall back on the hard floor. “You’d agree to be my toy?” Blake’s smile was almost childish, as if she had been told she’d get a new present. “You’ll agree to let me do whatever I want with you? Just so I’d stop _now_?” Blake asked, her voice gaining a hopeful yet vicious edge.

“Y-y-yes…” Ilia strained out. “I’ll be your toy! You can do whatever you want! Just, please! Please let me rest! Let me use my Aura! Let me LIVE!” Ilia sobbed uncontrollably, forcing her body to turn enough despite the pain, curling up to kiss Blake’s feet. “I promise, Goddess! I promise!” Ilia continued kissing Blake’s feet and uttering promise after promise for a good minute before she felt Blake’s hand grip her ponytail and lift her up onto her feet. The sore muscles and abuse tissue made their presence known in an instant as Ilia stood up, her legs refusing to straighten properly, as every time she tried pain erupted from her nether regions. Ilia felt a tug on her arms and much to her amazement, she felt the coarse rope that had tied them loosen. As it did, fresh blood assailed the extremities, causing them to erupt into pins and needles, even as Ilia became aware of the deep furrows the rope had carved across her skin. As she let her hands fall down to her sides, ignoring the soreness in them, Ilia watched Blake rummage through the bag.

“In that case, I want you to prove it!” Blake intoned dangerously as her hand pulled out a pair of very thin, almost scissor-like pliers. “And if you lied to me, I’ll personally hack off your tits,” Blake warned, causing Ilia to flinch, hands rising protectively over her mammaries. Blake used the motion to place the pliers into the Chameleon Faunus’ hands. Ilia looked down at the tool, afraid to ask why she had received it. Swallowing her fear, Blake’s threat still ringing in her mind, Ilia stuttered out the question

“W-what s-sh-sh-should I d-do, God-god-ddess?” Ilia asked, causing Blake to smirk.

“Prove that you will obey me!” Blake’s visage turned demonic as she spoke the next words. “I want you to lift the hood off your clit and grip it with the pliers!” Ilia stared disbelievingly at the small pliers, before Blake spoke again, this time her voice icy cold. “Ilia…”

Swallowing hard, Ilia moved to comply. Gently she parted the burnt, bleeding lips of her sex, uncovering her clitoris, somehow still untouched apart from the teeth marks around the hood. Raising a single finger gently, Ilia lifted the hood, uncovering the small bundle of nerves, which had somehow survived with nary a mark. Hand trembling, both from fear and the fact it had spent most of the day tied, Ilia positioned the rough, cold metal sides of the pliers on either side of the nub. Biting back a sob, the dark-skinned girl slowly started closing her hand, until she could feel the metal pressing on either side of the clit.

“Squeeze with all of your strength, Ilia, or I will _fail_ you!” Blake threatened, foot thumping impatiently on the floor. Closing her eyes at the command, Ilia squeezed her hand shut.

“NYIIIIII-” Ilia gritted her teeth as she felt the nerves scream in protest from being crushed. She felt her legs shake uncontrollably, threatening to buckle. Her clit felt like it was going to explode soon if she didn’t ease the pressure. Through the fresh tears and pain, Ilia opened her eyes, only to see Blake watching her with an amused expression, eyes practically gleaming with sadism.

“Now twist hard, dear!” Blake clapped her hand cheerfully, causing Ilia to scream, even as she complied.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!”

 

EF

 

“Murrrrrhg!” Ilia screamed into the gag that was in her mouth, even as she felt the bite of the metal cleave through the flesh of her right butt cheek. Her hands gripped the covers in front of her, desperate for some semblance of control, as the scalpel traveled down, leaving a permanent trail. Try as she might, Ilia couldn’t stop her body from shaking.

“Keep still, you bitch!” Blake’s voice rang out from behind her as the edge left Ilia’s flesh, leaving only the pain of the wound behind it. “If you ruin my initials, I’ll simply do them again somewhere even more painful,” Blake threatened, right as Ilia felt the scalpel return to her flesh. The only solace the gagged and blindfolded girl had was that this was to be the last cut. Then she’d get some rest before the next part.

“Nuuuuuuffff!” the scalpel appeared to move faster this time, if a bit rougher, carving the last line into Ilia’s ass with finality. The wooden gag fell out of Ilia’s mouth, her teeth having left a furrow in it. Ilia could feel her gums hurting from how much she forced herself to bite down on the wood as to not scream. As she lay on the bed, trying to regain her breathing and ignore the pain, Ilia heard Blake speak again.

“Perfect!” the Cat Faunus purred even as the sound of metal falling to the floor rang out. “Now my initials are perfectly carved into your scrawny, underdeveloped ass," Blake proclaimed triumphantly, slapping Ilia’s ass with both hands as she did. The sudden impact inflamed the fresh wounds on Ilia’s backside, causing Blake’s toy to squirm, desperately trying not to move too much. Ilia knew that if she didn’t stay still she’d be punished. Last time Blake punished her, she she had forced her to rest her breasts on thumbtacks. Ilia still felt pain from time to time.

“Still bleeding a bit,” Blake muttered, just high enough for Ilia to hear. “But I am sure that will be fixed later when I fuck you. After all, I plan to pour salt on the bed. That will help your cut up ass!” Blake giggled, even as Ilia stifled an agonized moan.

“Before I am nice to you, however,” the black-haired girl continued, even as tears rolled down behind Ilia’s blindfold. “I am going to get the tiny wire bottle brush. Your piss hole needs some cleaning again.” Blake chuckled as Ilia buried her face in the mattress. Her urethra was already raw from the last ‘cleaning’ a few days ago. Every time Ilia went to the bathroom it felt like she was pissing gasoline and had to bite her own hand not to scream.

And yet, there was one thing she could say:

“Yes, Goddess.”

**Author's Note:**

> To any who managed to read until the end;
> 
> This is the first time I am publishing one of my works publically! I would appreciate constructive criticism. (Calling me sick is NOT constructive criticism! u_____________u)


End file.
